DGray Man: Voice Within my Heart
by NenePasciele
Summary: Continues after the ark, this is the way how I see DGM with some different POV's and an OC, Allen and friends are faced with a few different challenges along the way, some the same but how will a new character change it? might restart again...hopefully
1. Chapter 1: Singer in my Head

**Hey, this is the first fic I've written for this so please don't be mean….  
****So if you've clicked on my story,  
****Then that means you're interested in my idea for  
man****: Voice Within my Heart  
****Hope you like it!!!**

**Now you'll find out where I took my pin name from Haha  
****Right never mind  
****Ps, this happens right after the ****ark  
****and I might change some things because of my OC  
****Just a heads up for ya**

**Yup so just another warning, the first four chapters are from the anime  
****After that, Imma change it a bit for my own ideas  
****Though I might return to the regular storyline to add in characters  
****Remember I warned you…  
****So let's get started with this thaaaaang!!!  
****Excuse me for my language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC**

* * *

Chapter 1: Singer in my Head

Allen Walker walked from the nurse's office towards the cafeteria with Timcanpy, a golden golem created by his Master, Cross Marian. After being back in the Order, his home, he still felt like something was off, especially after seeing the shadow in the window of the ark and again with Link Howard, the man who was said to follow him until further notice because he was under the suspicion of being in cahoots with a Noah who goes by the nickname of the 14th. "Why is this happening Tim?" He asked quietly as the golden golem seemed to be giving off a questioning vibe.

"It's just something that I've been thinking about for a while now and I have no idea what it means." He frowned while he turned away from the cafeteria and decided to go elsewhere. He didn't feel like eating, which would be pretty weird for anyone who knew the boy well. He didn't really want to see or face his friends either since they'd usually be asking if he was fine or if he was still aching anywhere. He'd usually just say that he was fine when he really wasn't and he made it seem really easy to put on a poker face but not when he was like this, his fragile, uncertain self.

Timcanpy had no idea where his master was going but he followed regardless until they found themselves in the science department. In front of them stood the massive white ark and Allen didn't hesitate to walk straight inside. To him, it felt like there was a force pulling him inside which didn't come as a shock to Timcanpy a bit. As they got closer, they started to hear the lullaby that Allen played subconsciously when they were last here. Allen was surprised since he suspected that there would be no other person in the order who'd know the song.

"Who could possibly know that song?" Allen thought out loud as he stalked closer and closer towards the 14th's secret room. Once he got in front of the entrance, he heard the familiar piano and a familiar voice that sung:

(A/N: I'm using the Japanese Version)

_Watashi wa inori, tsuzukeru_

_Do__uka kono ko ni ai wo_

_Tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

Allen watched as a little girl, with brown hair tied in two pig tails that hung on her back, looked at him as he walked in. She looked around 9 or 10 years old and wore a short purple dress with frills around the neck, making it look like a maid's outfit. She also had dark purple boots that covered her shins and she had a long black jacket. She wore fingerless gloves on her wrists with green bracelets around each wrist. "W-who are you?" Allen asked.

The girl giggled at him then smiled a small, delicate smile. Her crystal blue eyes were soft as if telling him that he was welcomed in this room. "Hello there Allen, Timcanpy. Nice to see you again." Her voice was sweet and flowed like her singing voice. Allen knew that he recognized the voice of the girl as she sang. It was the voice that was in his head, the first time that he played the song.

"Were you the one… who sang, in my head?" Allen felt stupid asking a question like that.

"Why yes. Thank you for realizing that." She smiled again. Allen felt somewhat uneasy when he was faced with that smile and wondered if this was what it felt like when he gave one of his cover smiles to them.

"May I ask who you are? And how you had the ability to make your voice be heard in my head an no one elses?" Allen's expression turned a bit sceptical when he asked her.

"All in good time, Allen-san. But no worries, I shall introduce myself. I've been around for a while and haven't aged a day since I met _him._" She said as invited Allen to sit beside her which sent a chill down Allen's back. When she mentioned _him_, he knew exactly who she was talking about. "I am known as the _Sage of Tune _though people just call me Kaiya." She told him calmly. Allen felt somewhat comforted when near this girl, like he'd be when he was with Mana. He felt like she was like a long lost sibling of his and that he just couldn't leave her alone.

"So you came to find out who I was right?" She said suddenly. Allen just remained silent but nodded slightly. He wondered if she saw his small nod but then she smiled again and looked at the ceiling. "I guess I'll start with my background right? We'll get on to your past later on, if you feel like it." She seemed really calm about her past unlike Allen. It kinda reminded him a quality of each of his friends. Lavi's openness, Kanda's collective image and Lenalee's comforting. This really intrigued Allen and he was really startled about it. This little girl was for real and she actually wanted to share part of her past with him so he decided to stay and smiled at her. "If I hear your past, it's only fair for me to share a part of mine." He said as she then started with her story.

****

In the infirmary, Lavi couldn't take the growling sound of Krory's stomach. It was like torture for the ears. Kanda was giving his irritated look and looked like he was about to kill and Lavi really didn't want to be around for that. "Hey nurse! Can't you shut Krory's stomach up! It's death to my hearing!" He shouted covering his ears. "Hey Yu, don't you have anything to say?"

"Don't call me by my first name, baka usagi!" Kanda che'd. Lavi gave up and turned to Allen, thinking of Krory's stomach made him think of his own.

"Hey Allen, wanna get something to eat with me?" Lavi asked the boy covered in bed sheets. Silence came from the bed, not even a twitch. "Oi, moyashi, you listening?" Lavi flipped the blanket over and there was a huge pile of dishes, not his white haired friend.

"Allen?"

****

"So it all started when the 14th took me in when no else had, he changed my life and I vowed to serve him forever. I had no memory of what happened before I met the 14th but that didn't matter, nothing really mattered actually. That was around the same time when I found out about the Millennium Earl, Akuma and the Noah, also that he was the extra Noah. Though he was different from the others like Road or Tyki and I was sure that he had different ambitions as to being on the side of the Millennium Earl but he never really told me. Before he decided to confront the Earl, he told me that whatever happened, I'd have to runaway and leave him behind to find another that I could serve." Allen listened to the female as she told him her past. It sort of inspired him, even though she just met him, he let him into her life. Just like that. He's never really let anyone get into his life so easily and he didn't speak of Mana very often. It also took a lot for him to actually talk about him as well.

"I refused of course but he ensured me that it was for the best, so I agreed. I told him that the Earl wouldn't do anything bad to him since he was family, though, I was proven wrong when the Earl thought of him as a traitor and killed him with ease." Her voice started getting a bit shaky as she leaned against Allen. Like him, she didn't like talking about her past but she needed to get it out in the open so that Allen would trust her like the 14th did. She just couldn't take being left behind once more and it would hurt just as much as it would the last time and probably a bit more painful. She just couldn't take it anymore.

"So what did you do after?" Allen asked suddenly, disturbing Kaiya's thoughts. She looked up at him and then continued.

"After I left, I wandered around, looking and searching for the one that was worthy of my assistance. After a month or so, I've yet to find the one human that would fit my expectations. That was when I met him.

(A/N: Yup another _him…_)

_Flashback_

_Kaiya was walking around the city bored as ever. She didn't want to be alone anymore and though she knew that she could take care of herself, she would still try and find the one that would take her in and care for her. _

"_Why is everyone around here so self centered!" She screamed getting insulted glares from people who walked by her. She smiled sweetly as if it was her way of apologizing. The man who recently walked by just shrugged it off and muttered something to himself. She sighed as she sat on the curb of the street. She leaned on her two hands looking at the horses and the carriages that they pulled behind them. That's when she noticed something white that moved across the street, she didn't know who it was but she was dying to find out. She ran as fast as she could, dodging the incoming carriages. Ignoring the whiny of the crying horses, she kept on running._

"_Who was that?" she asked herself while running down the alley. It was wet and water dripped around her from places up above. Why she'd come down this way, she had no idea, she just really wanted to find the thing that was in white. Suddenly, something fell from behind her and she turned to see a mask in her face. Shocked, she fell back and stared at the thing._

"_What was that for you freak?" The boy behind the mask just smiled at her and offered her his hand. She stood up and brushed herself off. "No thanks." She said coldly as the boy in the white cape then walked away. "Hey wait!" He turned to look from behind his shoulder. _

"_What's your name?" That was the simplest question that she asked so far. _

"_I am known as the Crowned Clown." He said simply and started to walk again. She followed him, feeling as if she was drawn to him in a way though he didn't mind at all. In fact, he found it rather amusing. "So what do you have in mind right now?" He asked her as he continued to walk down the street. _

"_Nothing." She said playfully._

"_If its nothing, why are you following me then?" He played her game._

"_Just a vibe." She ran to his side and smiled a real smile. "Mind if I call you Master?" She asked suddenly catching him off guard._

"_You're cute." He smiled back as they walked together as if they were two siblings. They continued on their way in silence, one not saying a word to the other and not even sharing a look. The silence lasted until the Clown broke it. "Have you heard of the Earl?"_

_End of Flashback_

"The Earl?" Allen was caught off guard once again. After hearing crowned clown, his mind shut down but when hearing of the earl, it suddenly came clear. When they were in Edo, the Earl had told him once that Allen reminded him of a White Clown that chased August around. That was probably the old earl and his other self.

"Yes the Earl, and as you should know, the name of your innocence, came from a young man from a long time ago." Everything she said started to click together. She was a link between the 14th and the Crowned Clown and so was Allen. Now that he thought about it, his innocence was the Crown Clown and his body held the 14th within it. So no matter how he looked at it, this girl, Kaiya and himself were pretty much the same.

"That's mainly it…" She said as she turned to him. "After that, he confronted the Earl as well and that was the last that I saw of him too." She was really calm about it on the outside but on the inside, she felt like crying a river but she knew too well that she couldn't do that in front of Allen. She looked up at him and saw him and a smile that she only saw the Crowned Clown do. It was the kind of smile that shows that he understands what the other is feeling and there's no denying that it was real.

"Just one more question." Allen told her as she nodded, ready to answer. "How did you get here?" He asked carefully trying not to make her any sadder than she already was and he knew that she couldn't deny that.

"Actually, I've been here in this room. The whole time that you and your friends were here." She told him as she let Timcanpy rest on her finger. He seemed content to be with her.

"He really likes you." Allen told her.

"Yah." She agreed, admiring the little golem. Allen then popped up one more question and it was about whether or not the bracelets on her wrists were innocence or just jade. She told him innocence and that she had no idea where, when or how long she's had them. She always wondered if these were the reasons for the 14th to get suspected by the Earl in the first place, Allen just gave her an uncertain look, just like she expected.

He then stood up and stretched his back. Meeting Kaiya-chan, he felt much better and to thank her, he decided to take her to meet the Order, she was uncertain at first but at the mention of family, she was all for it. "Just to warn you, Komui-san get's kinda crazy at times and has serious case of sister complex." Allen explained as they walked out of the ark. Kaiya smiled and giggled as Allen told her about all of his friends.

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**If there are some things that are out of order, then I'm sorry**

**Please review what you think**

**Thanks and see you next time!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Order

**Back from vaca…**

**Hope you like this chapter!!!!**

**Don't really have much to say right now**

**If there's anything buggin you or if you have a suggestion of some sort**

**Then please email me **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meet the Order

Allen pulled Kaiya around the order introducing her to each person who walked by. She really didn't know what to do so she just smiled and greeted everyone who came in their view. A way that people might describe her would be a smaller, female version of Allen. She seemed really quiet and collected and it looked like it would take something really big to make her lose her cool. Allen continued on showing her around before getting to Komui's office and before they made it there, they ran into Lavi and Kanda who was said to be looking for Allen.

"Allen! There you are, you know that Yu and I were looking all over for ya?" Lavi whined as Allen apologized for suddenly disappearing like he did. Kanda just che'd then drew his attention to the little girl by the white haired boy's side.

"Who's this Moyashi?" Kanda somewhat glared at the little girl.

"Moyashi?" She giggled at hearing Allen's nickname. Allen nodded irritably at the name.

"Yup, Moyashi here's our bud and whoever he brings along is our new bud so what's your name?" Lavi knelt at Kaiya's eye level. She seemed to be a bit intimidated by the two older teens but she also felt some sort of warmth that came from this red haired boy's friendliness.

"Kaiya, pleased to meet you… eh?"

"Lavi, bookman junior." He introduced himself and shook her hand. She smiled at him with the same smile that she gave Allen when they first met a few moments ago. _She's so cute…_ Lavi thought as he stood back up. "And this here is Yu."

"Kanda, baka usagi." He snapped at the bookman. Kaiya then looked at Allen with a strange question.

"Does Kanda always give nicknames to people?" She whispered to Allen. He nodded and explained that he figured that it was Kanda's way of showing his affection for some people. She partially understood but regardless, she nodded and started to listen to what Kanda had to say.

"Oi, Moyashi…" 

"It's Allen!" Allen interrupted getting a bit tired of being called a 'Moyashi' by Kanda.

"Moyashi, did you take that _Droplet_ to Komui yet?" Kanda sounded really irritated as well. Kaiya, just looking at the two, could tell that there was a tension that grew between the two boys and she suddenly just realized something.

"Hey! Mr. Tekiya, who are you calling a Droplet?" Kanda didn't like the sound of her tone. She still sounded about the same but with a bit more harshness. From the first moment he met her, he knew that this girl would be as much trouble as the Moyashi. Lavi just stood by and watch the 4 and a half foot girl take on the infamous Kanda Yu. She just kept on bring in surprise after surprise. He then slipped by the bickering pair and moved next to Allen.

"Hey Allen, what does Tekiya mean?" He whispered receiving a shrug from the equally confused Allen. Suddenly, Kaiya turned towards them, catching their confusion and explained that Tekiya meant that Kanda was a fake, a phony or in other words, a poser. Lavi need to resist laughing, he's never met a person who could tell that Kanda's expressions were mainly just an act. Even Allen had to pick that up sometime ago as well but knew that it'd take a while to realize the kind of game Kanda plays. Lavi didn't even bother asking what Kanda meant by droplet when he saw Kaiya. _I think Yu's being just a bit too judgemental about this kid, just because she's small and all._ He thought to himself then came between the two after the bickering commenced.

"And what's up with your long hair? Ever think about the less fortunate?" She pestered him even more. Kanda's anger grew and it came up to the point where he wished he had Mugen with him.

"Alright, so how about we see Komui now?" He said aloud as Kanda broke away.

"Che, there's no way I'm going to see mr. Sister Complex." He then started to walk towards his room then slammed the door. Lavi shrugged his shoulders and brought the other two exorcists with him towards Komui's Office. He bounced around with his happy-go-lucky attitude and figured that he'd get out of the infirmary by the afternoon but he was happy to be out at all. Once they made it to Komui's, he opened the door and there they saw Lenalee giving coffee to her brother. She turned and saw the 3 come in.

"Allen-kun, Lavi! Who's this?" Kaiya caught her attention immediately. They introduced Kaiya and then Komui shot out from the back of his desk!

"OOOHHH, Kawaii!!!!" He exclaimed as he landed in front of Allen and Kaiya. Kaiya was taken by surprise as she activated her innocence and nearly chopped Komui's head off with her fist. If it wasn't for Allen, Komui would've been headless.

"Gomenesai…" She apologized to the supervisor who just laughed to himself.

"Such a cute little girl, just like my Lenalee and what an amazing innocence, also like my Lenalee!!!" He bragged not caring about almost getting attacked himself. "So tell me, how does it work?" He sat her down on the couch and took out a notepad.

"Nii-san." Lenalee sweatdropped at her brother's pushiness.

"Actually, I'm kinda interested as well." Lavi said looking at the little girl.

"Wanna know about my innocence, huh?" Kaiya thought about it for a while then nodded her head. "I think my innocence is a parasitic type to start off." She said to everyone's confusion.

"Um, sorry to ask but how is your innocence a parasitic type? It doesn't look a thing like Allen-kun's." Lenalee asked her.

"Allow me to show you." She deactivated her crystal like innocence on her arms and they suddenly disappeared. She then took off her glove and revealed a tattoo that wrapped around her wrist. Allen asked if that was her innocence and she nodded again putting her glove back around. "It also wraps around my ankles as well but that's not all, unlike any other innocence, mine can stabilize into other non anti-Akuma weapons like a sword or whatever." She materialized a scythe before their very eyes.

"This is one of the most unusual innocence that I've seen in my life." Komui was intrigued by the little girl's powers as she dispersed the weapon. "It's fantastic! We should also find a suitable name to call it." He started to go gaga over the little girl again who sweatdropped.

"Acutally, my old master had named it before and called it the Sage's Crest." Kaiya told him and Komui nodded.

"I like it." He gave her a big smile then Allen interrupted.

"So, Komui-san, we were wondering if it was alright if Kaiya were to be an exorcist." Allen saved her from their supervisor's clutches. He then shaped up and sat back at his desk. "I think it's a wonderful that since she came at such a crucial point in the war and we have a limited number of exorcists to begin with. But first things first, we should get you to see Hev." He led the way with the other 3 following. Kaiya was led towards the elevator that went downwards into the dark bowels of the order. She was suddenly lifted from her friends reach as she found a large white thing picking her up though she remained silent.

"What's wrong with her? She didn't freak out or nothing." Lavi was amazed with this unusual character. "When I first saw Hevlaska, I nearly had a heart attack and felt like busting Komui's head right off for not telling me about it." He watched dumbfounded while the white exorcist examined their new friends anti akuma weapon.

"Most unusual." Was all Hevlaska had to say about the ten year old and placed her back down on the platform. "You will play a great role in the upcoming future. Please be careful in future missions." She then drew her attention to Lenalee and told her that her innocence is still recovering. Lenalee gave an understanding nod and they then left. Kaiya wanted to know what had happened to Lenalee and why her innocence was with Hevlaska but she decided that it would be best to leave it alone. They all then parted ways with Komui who said he had a meeting to get to while they all went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. There, they once again met Kanda who was eating his soba, one look at the bunch and he just turned away.

"Get off on the wrong foot?" Lenalee asked Allen who nodded sullenly.

"Droplet." "Tekiya!" They yelled at each other as they passed by. Lenalee was surprised by her harsh tone and wondered what she'd be like if she were to encounter someone like the earl or Road. When they got their food, they all joined Kanda at the table though certain people kept their distance, Allen and his friends were once again visited by Link Howard.

"Walker, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." He stood over them proudly while everyone groaned.

"Hey, chill two-spots. We got everything covered. Allen's been with one at least of us the whole time you were not doing your job." Lavi joked at the man's expense. He scoffed and insured that he'd be followed each and every moment whether Link would be seen or not then remained their for the rest of their meal. He then noticed a new member that sat with the regular bunch and walked over to his inspectee.

"Who is this Walker?" He pointed to his new companion.

"Link, this is Kaiya and Kaiya, this man is the one who's been observing me for the past couple of days and will be doing so for a while until my current situation blows over, his name's Link." Allen introduced them.

"Kaiya……" Link searched for her through a small information book. He could've sworn that he's heard of that name before but just couldn't put his finger on it. He flipped through the book while they continued on eating. At least something was keeping him occupied and that was something that they were grateful for. "Ah ha!" He would've captured the entire cafeteria's attention if there were any other soul there.

"It was great while it lasted." Lavi leaned against his hand and looked at the with dull eyes.

"I've found out your identity, but I must take my leave." "Hallelujah!" Lavi exclaimed. Link rolled his eyes and ignored the immature boy. "Rest assured, I will return later on and until then, I leave you and you in the watchings of the bookman." He told Kaiya and Allen then left the cafeteria.

"What was that about Moyashi?" Kanda looked at the boy suspiciously. Allen somewhat fidgeted but it was noticeable. He then played his poker face and told them that nothing was wrong. He was somewhat glad that his master was so cruel as to indirectly force Allen to learn how to play poker. Lenalee then decided to take Kaiya to her room and pulled her gently out of the cafeteria once she was finished eating.

****

"Komui, I know that you haven't been informed of this information but it has something to do with Supervisor Bak's last outburst. It's about whether or not Allen Walker is trustworthy or in other words, a traitor. For the past week, I've sent inspector Link Howard to watch his every move and in any case of betrayal, I don't think you want to know." Rouvelier spoke in a dark tone. Komui didn't like the fact that his friend was being on trial but the fact of thinking of him as a traitor just didn't make sense to him at all.

"Are any of you familiar with the 14th Noah?" He asked everyone around the table. Everyone shook their heads and saying how there was always just 13 of them in total but then Inspector Link came in and disrupted their converse. "Ah perfect timing, have you any new information to present me with?" The inspector just nodded and opened the book that he held during his time with Allen and his friends in the cafeteria. "Interesting." He grinned as Bak once again stood up.

"You can't just suspect Walker like this I mean, he's one of the hardest working exorcists that we have here in the order." Most of the other supervisors agreed with Bak's statement.

"That doesn't mean that he won't turn against us against his own will so that means that he and his new little friend must be tested for heresy." The room got confused when hearing about a new person to join the order. "Oh yes, a new member has joined the order and her identity must only be known by the beings in their room." There was a wave of doubt but they let him continue while Link took out a picture that was unfamiliar to all but Komui.

"Why do you have a picture of Kaiya-chan?" He accused Link.

"You're familiar with this girl Komui?" Rouvelier received a nod from the supervisor. "But how well do you know her? For instance, did you know that her other name was given to her by the 14th Noah himself. She is currently known as Kaiya, the sage of tune and previously worked as the assistant to the Noah even though she herself was not chosen for such a position. I also think that Walker knows about this for a fact." Rouvelier only told them of her time with Noah family. There was now another wave of doubt for Allen's trust. Suddenly, the Australian Supervisor arose from his seat.

"A reason for your standing?" Rouvelier looked at him smugly.

"Even though Walker may harbour the 14th and made friends with a former assistant to the Noah, they are both still crucial to the order. Allen is also our close friend and hasn't done anything to harm the order in any way and if this girl is a person that he trusts then why shouldn't we trust her as much as he does?" He sat back down. Now it was Komui's turn to demand something. He told Rouvelier that he wanted this meeting to end immediately and that he received a full explanation in writing but Rouvelier ignored him and responded to the Australian Supervisor. He exclaimed that Link will further his Walker investigation and will add the little girl to the mission as well. He also mentioned that if these two were to act in any suspicious manner, they'd be sent to suffer the consequences. He then ended the meeting and left with the Inspector at his side. Bak and the others felt as if they had betrayed a very good friend of theirs and there was nothing they could do about it but that wouldn't stop them from trying at all. All that was left in the board room was Komui who rested his head in his hands.

_There's no way that I'm going to let them harm Allen-kun, Lenalee or any of the other exorcists. I'll protect them in anyway that I can from the inside and I won't allow them to be used as sacrifices just to win this war. _Komui stood from his seat and walked away from the desk and left in the direction that Rouvelier took. He said that he was going to get his explanation in full writing and he will get it.

****

Lenalee pulled the little girl all around the order until she brought her to her very own room. "Don't worry, you'll be able to find your room very easily since it's right next to Allen-kun's." She pointed to the door on the left. Kaiya really did like the order, as much as the musician's secret room but it was difficult to get passed the fact that every door in the order looked alike.

"Thank you very much Lenalee." She bowed her thanks then opened the door to her new room.

"So…" Lenalee looked kind of disappointed while she spoke and that sort of made Kaiya nervous. "We usually hold a party for the new comers in the order but with the war getting more intense and such, we couldn't afford the time. I'm sorry." Lenalee felt really bad for telling her new friend the news but she didn't look depressed at all.

"That's very kind of you and the others to plan a party for me and even if it doesn't happen, thanks anyways." She hugged the older girl like a little sister would and it made Lenalee feel good. She's never had any younger siblings before and it was nice to have Kaiya here with her. She really didn't like being the only girl, besides Miranda who was practically a woman.

"Well I'll let you get your room together and if you want to chat or anything, my room is just a few floors above." She then left the girl alone with her room. Kaiya liked having her own room, more personal space and privacy. She usually bunked with someone or was in a cramped room with another person but now, the order provided her with a basic bed, a dresser and a desk and chair. It wasn't much but it was good enough for her any day. She sat on her bed and laid down, enjoying the peace of her room. _I wish it were like this everyday…_ She thought to herself until she heard a small knock on the door. In the doorway stood Allen and the Inspector holding a bunch of papers.

"Hello miss Kaiya, I ask that you would please spend a moment or two with us. I need you to fill out some forms regarding my investigation on the two of you." Link told her as she nodded and joined Allen. Though she couldn't help but feel as if this wasn't going to be very pleasant.

"So what's this about?" She asked Link as she closed the door and walked further down the hall with them.

"It's none of your concern and these forms are for whether or not the observation should continue. Though that all depends on what you answer." He explained. Kaiya made a face at him.

"If it concerns on our investigation and whether or not you'll be observing us, isn't that part of our concerns?" She looked at him suspiciously but before he could respond, they all heard a voice from within the room next to them. Allen walked up the few steps and opened the doors to see a red haired man drinking with a short haired blond.

"You call this wine? Who'd drink this sh***?!? Listen you punks, go out and buy me the wine I ask for!!!" The man ordered the other men.

"B-b-but the i-inspector t-t-told us to k-keep the expenses to a b-bare m-minimum." One man somewhat mumbled.

"and why am I here?" Asked the blond woman.

"Because I love drinking wine with women and it's been a while since we've been together and you're looking as lovely as ever Klaud." Said the man as Klaud rolled her eyes at him.

"And you're hopeless Cross." She sipped her wine. Allen then stepped over and dropped his pile of papers on the head of Cross as he grunted at the weight. He looked over his shoulder and found his pupil with fire burning in his eyes. "Oh it's you baka decchi, what are you doing here?"

"That's my line!" Allen picked him up by the collar. "I look all over for you and I find you here drinking with another general?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"Do I have a problem?" Allen's fire burned even more. Kaiya could tell that Allen had a real problem with this man who she suspected was the 'shishou' that he was telling her about. Cross-daishou then whispered something in Allen's ear that made him go wide eyed but he was suddenly grabbed by the two guards that were standing by the door and was dragged out.

"Hey wh-what is this? Wait a minute, shishou!!!" Allen screamed at the man who apologized before the doors were slammed shut. Link then explained that he and Cross were not to be in contact with each other. When Allen wondered why these orders were placed upon them and Link then told him that he was suspected by the order of being related to the 14th Noah. Also that Kaiya was actually the assistant to the Noah family.

**Hey sorry it took so long**

**And I know that I tweaked a lot and that a lot of things are out of order**

**But hey, I had to**

**Please Review!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Akuma Invasion

**Sup DGM fans!!!!**

**Hope you're enjoying so far **

**Well I'm not sure where this is headed yet**

**Though I have a basic idea**

**I might also be skipping part, please don't talk about them…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime, I own Kaiya woot!!!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Akuma Invasion

"Related to the 14th Noah?" Allen then thought of the mysterious black figure that appeared in the ark instead of his own reflection. _Maybe that's the name of the thing that's been appearing in the ark and in my dream. _Link interrupted him wondering if remembered something but Allen just shook him off as they continued their walk towards their destination. Link then started to explain to both Allen and Kaiya about the 14th as being the only Noah to get exiled from the family for reasons yet to be discovered. Also that he had passed his powers on to others known as players… Link's voice then started to drift off from Allen's mind as he focused on other things. Kaiya didn't bother to listen, she knew all that she needed, she just didn't say anything making sure that her nor Allen's situation got any worse than this.

"So you two really had no idea about all of this? Or are you two hiding something from the back of your minds?" Link asked waiting for a response as Kaiya answered for the both of them.

"We don't know anything about the Noah, let alone that he actually exists." She huffed at him, her sweetness fading from her face. She was tired, it was nearly midnight and she wanted nothing more than sleep. What she really was the truth after all, she really didn't know much about the man a long time ago but the part of his existence was somewhat a lie. Though he doesn't know which tense she would be talking about whether it be the past or present.

"You two must have some sort of connection though, since you were able to read this score. How did you read this Walker?" Link held up a sheet with the score that Tim showed Allen back on the ark. The two wondered how in the world did the Central Administration get their hands on the 14th's score. "Recognize it?" He smirked at them with the lightning in the background crashing. Allen suddenly realized that there was something in the reflection as well, it was the same image that was on the ark. Allen tried to point it out to Link but he thought he was just playing games. Kaiya just couldn't believe that the 14th stood right in front of her very eyes.

"Are you two just trying to get on my nerves, come along, we mustn't waste anymore time if you two want to get some sleep tonight." Link started to walk away while Allen and Kaiya exchanged glances.

"Why can't he see him?" Kaiya asked Allen who shook his head.

"Let's just keep this between ourselves for now and we'll see how this goes alright?" Allen smiled softly at her as she nodded. "Well, let's get going if we want to sleep." Allen chuckled as the little girl yawned. The two then ran to catch up to the inspector.

****

The next morning, Kaiya walked into the cafeteria with Miranda. When she met Miranda, the young woman had said that they should meet up sometime to get to know each other. She agreed that this morning would be fine. It was only her 2nd day at the order and things were already a mess. When they walked into the cafeteria she could feel the tense atmosphere around her and the glares that came upon her. It made her somewhat uncomfortable so she decided that she would leave. She apologized to Miranda before she left. Then Miranda overheard a couple of the conversations that have been going around in the cafeteria. "Can you believe that Allen, Cross and that new kid could be allies of the Noah?" "Yah, you can never really trust anyone like them." She heard things over and over. It didn't make her feel very well since Allen was a big reason as to why she was at the order in the first place. And if she got to know the young exorcist a bit more, she would know that she wasn't all that bad as well. There was suddenly a loud slam against one of the tables and she looked to see Johnny who was in tears.

"Allen's a good guy! He can't be working for the Noah, there's no way!" He yelled and ran out. Miranda knew how he felt, she looked at the ground and walked over to Jerry to get something to eat.

****

Johnny was rushing out of the cafeteria with Mavi on his tail. When he finally stopped, he saw Tapp talking to the new exorcist girl as she bowed and apologized to him and handing him some papers. "I'm really sorry for bumping into you and… for the ones that kinda fell over the ledge." She looked as they floated down towards the ground.

"Don't worry about it Kaiya, it's not as important as these ones. But thanks anyways." Johnny and Mavi then rushed over.

"Tapp don't tell me you lost a few sheets." Mavi gripped his head with frustration. Tapp nodded but showed him the rest that he got.

"You don't understand, each paper that we receive is important right now and every single one matters." Mavi fell to his knees.

"You want me to go and get them?" The 3 men looked at the innocent little girl. They shook their heads saying that they couldn't ask her to do that but she also shook her head saying that it was no trouble at all and jumped over the ledge herself.

"Wait, you innocence!" Johnny yelled as he looked over the edge and saw her falling. He couldn't believe that the girl who was said to be a menace to the order had committed suicide. "What are we going to tell Komui?!?" He also fell to his knees with Mavi. He then heard a giggle. "You guys are funny…" They turned and saw the girl with the papers in her hands. "They're all there and not a scratch on them." She handed them to Mavi.

"Thanks, your… not so bad." He tried a smile at her.

"Thanks, it was nice meeting you guys. It's only my second day here so I don't know very much people other than the exorcist and Komui and Reever." She then said that she had to go meet Allen then bowed before leaving.

"Interesting little girl." Mavi rubbed his chin.

"She's not all bad." Tapp said as he put the sheets on the ground.

"I can't believe the order would suspect Allen and her to be traitors." Johnny started to get a bit teary again.

"Don't worry Johnny, I'm sure that this'll blow over soon. It's just really uptight right now and we don't know what's going to happen." Mavi rubbed his back trying to comfort his friend.

"Yah and we have to stay strong and believe in them otherwise, we won't be any help at all." Tapp added in.

"Thanks you guys." Johnny stood and wiped his face.

****

Allen walked down the halls with Lavi and Link as they looked for Kaiya. She said that she'd meet him after she had finished meeting with Miranda but she was no where to be found. "What if they've gone and ate or something Allen, we should just head on over without her." Allen wasn't very sure but then again, he could be right. They continued to walk on as Allen still kept an eye around for the girl.

"You should just relax Moyashi, she'll come around." Lavi leaned on his friend with his playful smile. Allen shoved him off his head and responded by telling him not to call him Moyashi. Lavi loved seeing Allen so riled up, it was amusing to get on the boy's nerves and see what he does. It's not everyday that he and Kanda meet so he picked on him when there was nothing interesting around.

"There you guys are!" they heard a voice and turned around to see the youngest exorcist running behind them.

"I told you we should've waited Lavi." Allen looked at him with crossed arms.

"Well she found us and that's all that matters, isn't that right lil Droplet." He smiled and patted the girl on the head. She smacked his hand away and warned him about using that name again and she also told them about her adventure in the order while trying to find them.

_Flashback_

_Kaiya looked all over the order for the boys. She was told to meet them at the lounge but no one was there, she then started everywhere else until she got lost. When she went down one corridor, it led to another, and another and another. She went up and down stairs and even ended up outside half the time. _

"_Where are those boys!" She was becoming irritated and wondered if Lavi urged them just to move on with her. "Lavi…" She glared down the hall that she was walking in. She had no idea where she was. It was either the 9th floor or the 6th__floor but was still unsure. After she left Johnny and the others, she had been wandering for half an hour. _

_She was about to give up when she ran into Lenalee. "Lenalee! Do you know where I am?" The older teen giggled at the younger's cuteness. It reminded her of Allen. _

"_You lost? Well you're near the science wing right now. I just went there to give the scientist coffee." Lenalee somewhat made fun of her. Kaiya nodded then asked if she had seen Allen anywhere. "I believe I saw them heading towards the dining hall._

"_Thanks Lenalee!" She then ran off to find the group but before she got very far, she wondered something. "Hey Lenalee, where are you going?" Lenalee twitched at the question. She scratched the back of her head and just said that she was headed for the meditation room. Her answer seemed half right but it felt like she was hiding something else but she let her go. "Well thanks again." Kaiya then ran off. _

_End of Flashback_

Lavi was very amused right now. He loved teasing others but he stopped, he was hungry and wanted to get a move on to the dining hall himself. They walked until they passed a large sign saying that no trespassers and that only the science division could enter. Reever then greeted them at the entrance and told them about what they were doing inside the 5th lab. The egg was the most important thing the order right now and he said that they'd investigate it thoroughly.

"You brought the egg from the ark here?" Allen sounded shocked.

"You cares, you guys should just fix my innocence already." Lavi whined and looked at the Science leader with dull eyes but he shook his head and told them that there were already a whole bunch of others requesting the same thing.

"Well, good luck Reever-san." Kaiya smiled at him as they parted from the science department and let them get back to work. In the cafeteria, Allen ordered a cart full of food and was about to dig in when Link called out to him. Allen looked back at the blond and saw told that his eating habits were absurd and that he should eat healthier. Allen countered by telling him that he shouldn't just eat cakes all the time. Their bickering just didn't seem to reach an end. Kaiya just sat with Lavi and ate her rice.

"What a peaceful morning." He said out loud.

"Yah right a peaceful morning." Kaiya rolled her eyes and took a bite.

****

Back at the science department, Bak and the other two heads entered the 5th lab but were stopped by Johnny. "I'm sorry, only scientists are allowed here." He told them. Bak and Renee were insulted and told him that they too were talented scientist and that they had a right to be here. The Australian Head just stepped forward, grinned at the man and suddenly stabbed him straight through his chest. Everyone in the room stared at what the branch head had done to one of their own. Gasps could be heard throughout the room.

"I have work to do boy, so if I were you, I would happily get out of the way." The head's voice and appearance suddenly changed from male to female with the stigmata forming on her forehead and the entrance behind them was suddenly covered with a large black gate, Bak and Renee knew instantly that they were in trouble. From the giant black wall, dozens and dozens of level 3 akuma started to appear and snarled at the scientist menacingly awaiting the orders of the Noah that stood in front of them. "Let's begin." Was the phrase that they all heard last before the Akuma commenced on their rampage. The scientist scattered in an attempt in trying to get away but it was in vain for they were all sealed in. The noah then introduced herself as Lulubell, the Noah of Lust and just walked towards the egg.

Allen's eye suddenly activated informing him of an akuma infiltration somewhere in the order. He ran out of the dining hall and told his friends that there were Akuma. Kaiya glared at him then followed and ran after the white haired boy. Lavi, Bookman and Link ran afterwards leaving their food uneaten. They came to the entrance of the 5th lab that was now sealed by a large black wall.

"What's going on? This wasn't there before?" Lavi pounded on the blockage. He then tried to crack it with the sign but it failed. Allen then warned him to get out of the way. Lavi turned to see that 3 of them activated their innocence and tried to bust through it as well. Allen used his Edge End, Bookman and his Heaven Compass and Kaiya with her attack named Sage's Rage where she stabilized her innocence into a Scythe though none of their attacks made a scratch too. Link then listened through the wall but heard nothing. After he told them that he had an idea and implied that they follow him. Lavi was about to run after but Bookman stopped him and told him to just warn everyone about the invasion. He was about to complain when he finally agreed and ran the other way.

"Where are we going Link?" Kaiya huffed as they ran towards another science lab.

"To the ark." He told her simply and she and Allen exchanged glances. "I thought it was prohibited." Allen told him with a worried look on his face. Link just ignored him and urged them inside. Allen then created a gate that led inside the fifth lab and ran through it with Bookman and Kaiya right behind him. Once he entered, he saw that the scientists were all badly injured and that Reever was in trouble. He activated his point breaker crown clown and sliced through the skull with ease. Kaiya landed beside him on his sword and examined the area for herself. She saw that they had already gotten one or two skulls so far and she was determined not to let them get anymore.

"Allen, Kaiya." Reever teared as he looked at them.

"Reever-san, are you alright." Allen asked him and he received a nod. "Go back and hide, we'll take care of them." He insisted and turned to the akuma. They were grinning and looking at them as if they were some kind of dinner.

"I won't forgive any of you." Allen told the akuma and then glared at Lulubell. She gave them a welcoming smile and her eyes were somewhat inviting. "Allen Walker, and long time no see Kaiya." She grinned at the girl. "My master is furious and has ordered that I take back the egg. I will obey his orders." She said in a monotoned voice.

"Lulubell, what an unpleasant surprise…" Kaiya then looked at Allen then they looked back at the Akuma. "Let's kick it." Kaiya jumped in the air and sliced through a couple with her feet. Allen picked up his crown clown and started to fight as well. Bookman then came out and joined. All the akuma around them cackled and laughed as the battle began. A lot surround each one but the Bookman was able to get them with his Heaven Compass though more came in place of the fallen akuma.

Bak admired the exorcists that fought. He stood by at the sides with Renee and Johnny and also remained in contact with Reever and his other 5 scientists. "Walker's stronger than he used to be."

"Please save everyone, Allen." Reever said silently as he stood back as well.

Allen and Kaiya remained by each other's side making sure that they were both covered well. Kaiya activated her Sage's Rage and sliced through two times more the Akuma. Allen was attacking the in coming akuma that came into his range and sliced them as well. But when Allen jumped in the air, he didn't notice an akuma behind him and he didn't have time to cover, that was when Kaiya jumped in front and fired her innocence that looked like a net and it blocked out the attack.

"Sage's Cast!" She cried and the attack dispersed. Allen thanked her as she went off again and fought off more. Bookman then allowed him to climb onto his needles and glided through the air more easily and allowed him to dodge easily as well. Allen then attacked a dozen more which all exploded. He then noticed a skull that was about to create another minion. He's already made another 3 before him and Allen wouldn't allow him to make any more. He jumped off off of the needles to try and make it in time. He leaped and nearly made it when three akuma stopped him in midair. Kaiya and Bookman were too occupied to help him though they tried. At the same time, Lulubell opened another gate that surrounded the egg and it started to get sucked in. They were stuck between a rock and a hard place, unable to protect the egg and their friends.

"Allen!" Kaiya tried to get towards her friend but was like Bookman, was trapped between akuma and had to get them out of the way. "Move, get out of here!" She screamed as she clawed her way towards her friend. Allen struggled as well to get through the Akuma's blockage but they just wouldn't budge. The skull had started the process in making another skull and Allen felt helpless as he witnessed the ritual. "Stop it!" He screamed but the Akuma just pushed him back into the wall of the lab. Kaiya managed to get passed the Akuma by capturing them in her Sage's Cast then killing them in one hit but didn't make it in time to save the man or Allen. "Allen!" She cried again as she was confronted by twice the number of Akuma as before.

"Give me… a break!" She screamed and charged once again. Allen extended his Crown Belt and killed the surrounding Akuma that pushed him back but one came from behind the smoke and grabbed his head. Threatening to crush his head, the Akuma gave him a psychotic look before Bookman fired his needles at him. Kaiya joined him on the pathway and asked if he was alright. Allen nodded. "Thank you Bookman!" Allen looked over the edge to see that the Bookman had been struck by the Akuma's attacks.

"This is it for you old man!" They all called out to him as he started to harden and turn into cement.

"Don't worry, we're coming!!!" Kaiya called out as a giant Akuma crashed through and nearly knocked them off. Allen grabbed her wrist and pulled her along, making sure that she wouldn't get hurt by an attack like that. At the same time, the two groups of the surviving scientists continued to work on their talismans but with the egg going fast and the exorcists having a rough time just trying to survive, it was going down hill for them but that didn't stop them from at least trying to help. Suddenly a nearby crash caught Reever off guard and he looked around the edge and found that Kaiya had been knocked down by one of the Akuma.

"Kaiya-chan, are you alright?" Reever was about to crawl over towards her when she looked at him with an ice cold stare making him stop.

"I'm alright, Reever-san," Her gaze softened. "just go back to the others before the akuma find out that you guys are there." She struggled to get up and used the back of the machines as her support. Allen then yelled in pain as she looked up to see him as the rope in a game of tug of war between the akuma. One even tried to rip his head off. Kaiya couldn't take it anymore, she inhaled and exhaled before returning to the battle.

"You'll pay…" Allen said as he looked around at the damage done to the fifth lab. "You'll pay for what you've done to our home." Allen said as Kaiya appeared and jumped the akuma that gripped Allen's head giving him the chance to attack. Lulubell looked at them in disgust as Kaiya returned her look before she saw Allen slice a whole group of Akuma in two. She then heard him call out to Bookman saying that he was coming but another surprise attack got him and he was fired towards the wall once again. Allen took this time to catch his breath and tried to think of a way to counter when there was a man who called for help.

"Are you alright?" Allen called out to him as he responded. "Yes…" But an akuma came from behind and was ready to fire. The man let out a terrified cry and Allen effortlessly killed the enemy.

"Thank you… Allen-san." The man's voice changed as Allen was struck by a white cord like weapon. "To be so easily fooled, you're as naïve as ever." Lulubell let him drop to the ground.

"Allen!" The female exorcist tried to make her way over to help her friend when she was suddenly attacked from behind by one of the akuma. She fell to the ground unconscious as the akuma picked her up and brought her towards Lulubell.

"Kaiya! Walker!" Bak said silently from his hiding place as they hurried along with the talisman. He had to help them somehow and this was the only way he knew how. He and Renee worked hard and fast trying to make it at it's best with the little material they had. _Just hold on a little longer._ He thought as he struggled.

Lulubell looked pasted the girl and the white haired boy and ordered the akuma to cease their attacks. She looked back at the egg which was successfully retrieved and decided to bring Allen to the earl and would use Kaiya as a hostage if he didn't cooperate well. The skulls also took their leave gathering all the newly formed minions. The Akuma then got near the bookman and were prepared to eat him alive while Allen and Kaiya were being kidnapped by the Noah. Before either Akuma could do something, they were trapped by a talisman which limited their powers.

"What is this?" all the akuma cried as they tried to break through it.

"You think we'd let scum like you take them?" Bak said to them as he held the Talisman firmly.

"Don't you dare underestimate the science department." Reever protected the bookman but as the akuma bashed against the barriers, the machines started to give way.

"It's at it's limit." Johnny told the Asian Branch Head.

"I know, what up Walker, you and Kaiya are being Kidnapped!" Bak called out as everyone else tried to get Allen to regain consciousness.

**That's it for this chapter…**

**For some reason,**

**This is much easier to write for than my other one**

**But it doesn't matter, I like them both**

**Please review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: New Enemy Awakening

**I'm back**

**Yup not very much reviews hopefully there'll be more in the future**

**I'm not the kind of person to stop the story just because there's no reviews**

**Though a few more would be pretty nice**

**Yah so I'm kinda rushing this part **

**since I'm sure that most of you has already seen it **

**I'm gonna finish this today so that I can continue on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this**

* * *

Chapter 4: New Enemy Awakening

"Wake up Walker!" Bak called in an attempt to get his friend to wake from his unconsciousness. Everyone around tried desperately to get him to awake before the talismans broke and when they did, Allen opened his eyes and killed the two akuma that held both him and Kaiya.

"Thank you, everyone." He said under his breath but he still kept on sinking. That was when 6 figures came from the ark and people inside the room heard someone call out 'Time Record'. They knew immediately who that was when the egg resurfaced from the ark and carried Allen and Kaiya along with it. They both stood on top of the egg as they faced the four generals that stood in front of them. Marie and Miranda then landed beside Allen to his relief that he and the other 2 exorcists wouldn't be alone anymore.

"Miranda? Marie?" Kaiya woke up a bit dazed still but could see Miranda nodding.

"Shishou?" Allen looked at Cross who gave him a quick nod then turned towards the Akuma.

"You weren't planning on leaving us were you, my demonic friends." He told them as they Akuma jittered with excitement in getting involved with a general of the Black Order. That was when the dozens of Akuma fused together to create a couple giant Akuma. General Sokaro laughed with excitement. "I've hit the jackpot today!" He cried and looked at the others. They were all surprised that the general actually enjoyed fighting the akuma. _Is that the only reason why he joined the order in the fist place? _Thought Kaiya as everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to take the first hit. Any other takers?" The others just shook their heads.

"I'm only interested in women…" Cross said which didn't come to a surprise to Allen.

"Alright then… Maaaaadneeeessss!!!!" He activated his innocence and took a shot at the giant akuma. It fell apart after he bashed through it with one hit to everyone's amazement. If Marie could remember, it took them a whole bunch of tries just to defeat one but this guy took just one hit. Sokaro took his mask off and he breathed the air. He felt free and felt like taking on another as more started to show up. General Tiedoll then used his Maker of Eden and used the most powerful defence technique in the order, Embracing Garden, to cover the injured scientists.

"Generals are amazing." Bak said partly to himself with Renee agreeing to him but Johnny wasn't paying attention at all. He looked over and saw that Tapp was leaving the order and Johnny couldn't take it. He started to limp off after Tapp but Bak and Renee tried to call him back. Though he didn't listen and only had Tapp in his mind.

"He's gonna get himself killed." Renee said.

****

The other generals finally started to fight alongside Sokaro and were putting up a good fight against all of the Akuma. Lau Jiamin punched through one of the Akuma killing it while Cross used his Judgement to get at them. Sorako just continued on his rampage in his 'wonderland.' Miranda and Marie just stood by and watched the massacre. When they finally got through all of the Akuma, Marie signalled back Komui saying that the Akuma attack has ceased but what they weren't aware of was that there was another Akuma out there more powerful than any of the others that they had fought in their lives.

Komui asked that Marie would report the situation in the fifth lab. Marie told him that there were a whole bunch of scientists injured from the fight and more than a few were turned into skulls. "I see." Komui then instructed that the generals should destroy the egg for safe keeping. For if it were to go back into the hands of the earl, they'd be back where they started.

Johnny was still walking away from Bak as they followed him and tried to get him back. "Johnny, it's too dangerous!" Bak exclaimed but the smoke around him was making it hard to breathe. It was the same with Reever and the others as Allen's left eye activated. Kaiya wondered if everything was alright but he just said that he was checking to see if there were any more. Kaiya nodded but then received another message from his eyes saying that there was something else out there but he didn't know what it was. She nodded saying that she understood but their main priority for them right now is to make sure that the scientists were all alright. But Reever then decided that he was going to go after his men that were turned into skulls.

"It could be dangerous, Reever-san." Kaiya told him with a worried look in her eyes but in his eyes, he was determined and nothing that anyone says would make him change his mind.

"I understand, then I'm going with you." Allen told him as they then commenced on their retrieval. Meanwhile with the generals, Miranda was being held captive by Lulubell who had transformed her body into a liquid and guarded the egg as Miranda's innocence started to lose its grip on the egg. Allen felt really guilty to leave the group of scientist but he really need to help Miranda as well but he just couldn't make the choice so Reever decided for him.

"Go and help her Allen, right now, she needs you more than we do." Reever told him as Allen nodded and thanked them before he left.

"Let's go Kaiya." She nodded and followed as they ran to Miranda's rescue.

"Hey Allen..." Allen looked at his companion. "do you think that Reever-san and the others will be alright without us?" She had a worried look in her eyes.

"You can go back, I'm sure that I can handle Lulubell and I have the generals and Marie there so it'll be alright." Allen reassured her. She smiled up at him then she stopped. Timcanpy stayed with Allen and started to fly after him.

"Good luck Allen, be careful Tim." She waved and started to run back towards Reever and the others. Allen continued as he started to see the generals powering up their strongest attacks and Allen knew that they were going full out on this next attack. Marie could be heard yelling at the generals to stop but they didn't listen. Orders were orders for them and they had to listen to them, if they were to destroy the egg, then they'll destroy the egg no matter what. Lulubell even threatened Miranda's life by using her as a shield but that didn't stop them either. Allen knew he had to make tracks and started to use his Crown Clown to make himself go a bit faster.

_I have to make it, I have to make it for Miranda-san's sake..._ Allen thought to himself as he jumped as the Generals launched their attacks. He covered his body with the Crown Clown as he dove to save Miranda. When Marie let go, the egg submerged under the door of the ark and Lulubell was so happy that she got it back even if there were some chips and scratch here and there.

_Miranda-san?_ Allen looked at the woman underneath him as he covered her. She seemed alright and was breathing so she must've been alright. _Thank goodness but I gotta get her out of here and get her some real help. _Allen started to emerge from the side of the egg causing it to crack even more. Lulubell looked at him in disgust telling to stop but when he jumped from the egg, it shattered. When he was about to emerge from the ark he could hear Lulubell cursing him but he ignored it.

Above the ground, he partially hear Sokaro and Cross talking about how he was a cruel master but Cross shrugged his shoulders. When Allen and Miranda could be seen, Allen looked at him with a dirty look and landed beside Marie. He handed her to him and Allen then started to go back towards the direction where he parted with Kaiya and the others. The gate also started to close saying that Lulubell was done with the order.

On his way back after leaving Miranda in Bookman's hands, Allen started to hear a young yet menacing giggle that came from somewhere in the lab. He knew that it meant trouble and tried to hurry faster.

****

Kaiya left Allen and ran back towards the scientist where she could here various voices including Asian Branch head Bak. She was really getting worried and started to speed up using her innocence and started to jump from the machines to get more speed. When she had arrived, she saw that Reever and the others were blood covered and she looked at them horrified.

"Reever-san! Are you guys alright, what hurts?" She knelt next to them and checked for any damages but she suddenly heard a small giggle that sent a chill down her back. _What is that?_ She turned around and saw that there was something that looked like an open stomach and that something hatched.

"Stop i-it, s-stop it." She heard someone through the cloud of smoke and there appeared Johnny. Kaiya was relieved that he was alright and ran towards him.

"Johnny, are you alright? What happened?" she let him rest in her arms as he remembered what had happened. Bak and the others had arrived to help him when he was captured by an akuma that was still alive. They locked the skulls in a talisman and tried to save Johnny from the akuma that tried to absorb him. But the talisman gave way and started to attack them while Bak was hit with a surprise attack at his back.

"It's all my fault because I went after Tapp." Johnny cried.

"No, it's not Johnny, you can't blame yourself for this." She told him as Allen finally made it back. The sight of his friends in a pool of blood surprised him almost as much as it did Kaiya. He rushed over and asked if they were all alright. She nodded saying that they were still breathing but there was an akuma attack on them.

"Where is it?" Asked Allen looking around the area.

"I don't know but all I know is that I'm going to get that demon." She said as she helped Johnny over to where Renee was. "Please take care of him for me." She told Renee who nodded and took hold of Johnny. Allen then took sight of the akuma who was pure white and was almost human like.

"I'm a level four." It told them and stood there with a smile. Allen looked at it through his eye and nearly vomited at the sight of the human soul within. Kaiya ran towards him and asked if he was alright. He nodded and told her that he couldn't even bare to look at it, also that it was in such an appalling state. She nodded even though she couldn't imagine what he was going through. Allen cried as Kaiya looked at him square in the eyes.

"Allen there are people here who need your help," She said in a motherly tone, "so please help them." Allen looked up from the ground then glanced at Reever and Johnny and Bak.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Allen... please save us from this." Johnny pleaded convincing him.

"Why are you crying?" The level four stood in front of them with a curious expression.

"I weep for those who I have lost in this battle and for your soul as well." He wiped his face and took his battle stance. He then took his Sword of Exorcism and began his attack on the new Akuma. But it wasn't easy for them to actually land a hit on him. He just kept on blocking and flying off to the side. He made it look so easy but Allen was struggling. Kaiya would hold him with her Cast but he would break free before Allen could even attack. They eventually ran past Bookman and told him that there were people injured by the back. He looked wide eyed and ran to their aid.

"This is it for you!" Kaiya yelled as Allen slashed his sword at him. When the level 4 grabbed it, she kicked it harder so that it would actually make contact but her alone wasn't strong enough to pull it off. "Sage's Rage." She used her scythe and tried to slice it through while Allen attempted to keep it busy but it grabbed Allen's weapon and used it to throw her off and slammed her towards the wall.

"Kaiya-chan!" Allen yelled as he then confronted the Level four once again. It popped up a purple sphere and pushed Allen a few feet off.

"I must find the reason for my existence." It said and formed a pentacle on his forehead. Allen then came from behind it and attacked but once again didn't land a hit and it grabbed Allen before he could get away. "I'll start with you..." The Level four flicked an attack to Allen which launched him from on side of the room to the other.

"Allen" Johnny watched as his friend was sent flying off towards the other side of the room. At the same time, everyone was starting to awaken from their unconsciousness while the Bookman patched them up.

"Allen!" Kaiya struggled to get her friend's side as she dragged herself from her position to get to where he was. She coughed up blood but that didn't stop her from trying. The Level Four then sent a blood chilling scream that would cause any of the exorcists to lose synchronization with their own innocence before their very eyes. Then he destroyed the lab with just one punch turning the area into rubble. Allen watch as his friends all disappeared and he felt something inside of him snap, he couldn't bare to watch it anymore and felt the need to stop the akuma but his body would listen to him.

Suddenly another blast sent a large pipe in his direction and he closed his eyes and waited for the impact but it never came. He looked and saw Link standing in front of him. "I can't let you two die yet." He said when Kaiya finally arrived.

"Are you hurt?" the girl asked as she sat on her back legs. Allen shook his head and tried to get up but fell back unconscious.

"Allen!" "Walker!" Link and Kaiya yelled for him to wake up. "We need you awake Walker! Allen!" Link shook him as they then turned their attention towards the Level Four.

"There's more people back here aren't there?" The level four turned towards the entrance to the order as the ark door started to close up. Behind the door, the order was prepared to take on whatever the new akuma had in store. The Level Four started to fly away and was about to commence the attack on the rest of the order.

"No, he can't get the rest of the order." Kaiya stood up but Link urged her down saying that he should patch her up before she moves on from there. She nodded reluctantly and sat back down as the inspector started to wrap her in bandages. She winced at the pain but it was nothing compared to the level four and she didn't want any of her new friends to feel that pain. After a few moments, he had finished with her and began to work on Allen, they moved him from the ledge and laid him down sideways.

"Don't hurt him to much." Kaiya instructed Link who gave her a nod. Allen then started to come to and before opening his eyes too far, he let them adjust slowly before fully opening them.

"Allen, your awake."

"Where's the level four? I have to get him before... ugh." He fell back down as he tried to sit up on his own.

"There's no way that your going anywhere with those wounds." Link told him and continued with his first aid. Allen just remained silent with a certain agitation that wouldn't leave him alone. Kaiya looked at her friend then struggled to stand up but she managed.

"Don't worry Allen, I'll get that Akuma and you just make sure to show up." She winked at him. Allen looked at her, her stance was very weak and she gripped her side with her arm but she had a determined look on her face. She then activated her innocence and jumped off of the ledge then followed the Akuma that went inside the order.

"She'll come back, don't worry." Link reassured him as Allen just nodded at him.

****

_I have to find him, before he does any more damage than he did in the lab._ Kaiya ran through the halls of the order to find everyone in a scrambled mess. They were in evacuation mode or panic mode was more like it in her eyes but she ignored them and kept on looking for her enemy. Ignoring the pain in her side, she stopped when she saw that there was a big group of finders that all held a taliman and were aiming it at a figure which she guessed was the Akuma.

"That's not going to hold him for very long." She continued towards them and saw that Komui's shoulder seemed to be shot.

"Komui-san!" She called out to him as everyone was telling him to get out of the akuma's sight. Kaiya could hear the Akuma just calling out to the Supervisor of the Black Order.

"I don't think our game of tag is over Supervisor." Said the level four. The female exorcist just ran over towards the Komui and stood on guard for him.

"Kaiya-chan, are you alright? You look pretty beaten..." She didn't let him have a chance to finish and just responded that she was fine and that nothing was hurting at all. Of course she lied not wanting him to worry over her as she fought. Kanda then came over and took a stance beside her. He didn't say anything of course and just looked at her then over to the invading akuma. Even if he didn't say anything, she knew what he was thinking and it irritated her more than him actually saying it to her face. They were moving inch by inch as far from the gate as possible but the barrier started to crack and eventually, the level four escaped they all quickly boarded the elevator towards Hevlaska's chamber to get the innocence but the level four quickly blew an attack that made the elevator crash. Kaiya used her Sage's Cast and caught the finders, Komui and Kanda before they hit the ground but then let them drop as her innocence gave out.

"Sorry." She panted and asked if they were alright. The finders then turned to dust much to her dismay and Kanda recovered as she and Komui realized that he took the blast for Komui.

Lavi then came towards them and asked if everyone was alright. Other than the finders, they were all good but the Level Four then flew into their sights and Lavi, Kanda and Kaiya took their stances. "We won't let you touch our Supervisor!" Kaiya spat at the akuma while Kanda and Lavi whispered to each other. They then leaped and commenced their fight. Even without their innocence, they were still willing which surprised everyone.

Lavi jumped and tried to take a hit on the enemy but he dodged and grabbed the back of his shirt then when Kanda tried to make a hit. He threw Lavi towards him and they both landed with a thud. Kaiya then gave it a go and whacked him in the head with her foot but he grabbed and spun her around. "This isn't going very well!!!" She screamed as the akuma let her go.

Before she could crash into the wall, she sent her innocence in a long strand and gripped the railing where Lenalee and Leverrier stood. "Chained Hope." She then swung back towards the level four catching him off guard and kicking him in the gut sending him back a little. At the same time, Lavi and Kanda were struggling to get back up but continued with the fight. Kaiya used her Scythe and clawed at the Level Four as he started to show a few signs of weakness but when the two boys showed up. The Level Four grabbed them once again.

"What is this?" Kanda exclaimed and tried to use his sword to break free.

"Let go of us! What is up with you and grabbing?" Lavi struggled as well.

After Kaiya had jumped, she realized that he was holding Lavi and Kanda captive then when she tried to stop herself, the level four threw them away and punched Kaiya as hard as he could. She coughed up blood and landed hard on the ground. "Kanda-kun! Lavi! Kaiya-chan!" Komui looked at the hurt kids on the ground as Lenalee fought to get her innocence back when Hevlaska dropped her and her innocence thanks to the surprise attack by the level four.

"L-lena-lee." Kaiya pushed herself up and extended her Chain to get to Lenalee but suddenly, a white figure stepped over Lenalee and forced the Level Four off of her. "Allen?" Kaiya looked as she stepped over the bar.

"It's funny that you can move about like that, I could've sworn that I hit you so hard, you couldn't move." The Level Four floated about in the air. He then came in for an attack but Allen extended his Crown Belt and pulled himself back but that didn't stop the level four from pursuing him. He hit the boy back towards the wall while Kaiya tried to make a comeback and tried to fight him again though she proved not to be a match for him by herself.

Allen then rejoined the fight and they both did their best to keep him away from Lenalee, Komui and the others in the chamber with them but it was hard not to get Lavi and Kanda involved. They eventually jumped the Level Four and attempted to help them get an attack in but once again, he caught the sword of exorcism. Even when Kaiya jumped on it to emphasize the force, it still wasn't enough when the level four pushed them all off of him.

Eventually, Lenalee made a resolution with her innocence and they caused her to bleed but her blood then became her innocence and turned into her new dark boots. She then rushed to Allen's aid as the level four almost killed him. She then fought alongside Kaiya and Allen in an attempt to finish the akuma off. When they finally got him on the ground and Allen nearly piercing his body, both Kaiya and Lenalee jumped on the sword. Going at it one more time, the two girls then jumped as the akuma suddenly let go of his grip letting Allen's sword piercing him.

(A/N: Imma cut it there and just say that they killed him once and for all then Cross came and finished him off and such. When he tried to make a comeback...)

**Alright sorry these chapters took some time**

**But this is where I'm gonna start making up my own story**

**I might trail back towards the actually story sometimes **

**But for now, let's just see how it goes…**

**Review please!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Home and A New Mission

**Alright hey there people,**

**So this is the first chapter of my own story for this anime/manga**

**But before that starts I kinda forgot to add something to the other chapter **

**So I'll put it here…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime**

* * *

Chapter 5: New Home and a New Mission

Lenalee ran throughout the order calling for a doctor. She yelled that Allen was unable to move and that he needed medical attention fast. When she felt dizzy and fell on the ground, she found the golden haired man in front of her asking where Allen was.

****

In the lower corridors, Allen sat with Kaiya by his side making sure that he didn't try to move or anything. Suddenly, Allen winced a sudden pain that was in his head worrying Kaiya. She moved closer to him but when she did, her head started to hurt as well.

_Are you alright, Allen? I wouldn't want you in a bad condition such as this one. _The two heard a sudden voice.

"W-who's there?" Allen managed to say but another voice responded catching both his and Kaiya's attention. She looked up and saw that Link was standing over them.

"Howard Link..." He responded though Allen wasn't talking to him directly.

_Oh, it's the chink guy that thinks he can follow us around and make up reports. _The voice said. Kaiya didn't say anything but mentally asked who was speaking through their minds.

_Kaiya-chan, don't you remember who I am? _He sounded half disappointed and it sounded as if he expecting her to know him. She thought about it for a moment as Allen was piggy backed by Link and walked down the corridor beside them. She thought about his voice and how often she had heard him bellow for her to come. Then it came to her.

"The 14th..." She whispered under her breath. Link looked down at her with a questioning gaze.

"Would you repeat that?" He stared at her suspiciously.

"I... uh... just wanted to thank you for taking Allen." She looked at the boy who was half awake. It pained her to see him like this but then she could hear him and the 14th speaking to each other. It was weird since she wondered if Allen could hear her thoughts as well but the weirdest was that the noah was communicating them through their minds even though he was presumably dead.

"It's my job..." Link told her as she then realized that she was talking to the inspector. She smiled at him, she started to ask questions about the others who were already with the medical team as Allen kept on speaking... or thinking with the fourteenth Noah.

'So you're the noah that I've been hearing about from Central.' Allen told the fourteenth and could see him grinning back at him for remembering who he was.

_I'm so glad you know about me Allen. _The fourteenth then stopped talking even though they knew that he was there, he just wasn't talking back. Allen then stopped trying and just rested on Link as he brought him to the medical team.

****

(A/N: I'm sure you read the manga right??? I'm just skipping all the way to the new order... after Allen talks to Komui about the fourteenth, the moving of the science department and the Krory incident and the getting to the new order... and by this time, Kaiya's met everyone by now, just sayin, enjoy!!!!)

Allen and Kaiya were in Komui's new office as they were called by Reever for a new mission. Lenalee was also present at the moment and they were waiting for Komui to actually respond. Right after moving in, his was still as messy as ever even after Lenalee and the others arranged everything for him. "Nii-san, why'd you call us down here?" Lenalee asked her brother to get him started.

"Right, well I'm sending you off on a mission." He told them and sipped his coffee that Lenalee had brought for him earlier.

"But we just moved in and there's still things we have to..." Kaiya didn't say anything more when Komui stood up from his seat.

"We're sending you off as a prep mission for the next time we would get under attack. For Lenalee, it's to get used to her newly evolved innocence and for you to get used to the work that we have at the order." Komui explained to them as they nodded. "And Allen-kun is going along in case anything goes wrong and such." They all nodded.

"So where is this innocence located?" Allen asked the supervisor. Komui thought about what the finder had told them and remembered that there were a lot of trees and him saying that the communication might not be as well since he was up in the mountains.

"I think the finder said it's located in the Laurel Forest in Portugal." He showed them on the map. They all had a look on their faces saying that it was pretty far and since Allen hadn't been there before, they'd have to either get a ride or walk for themselves. They then left Komui after he dismissed them and went to prepare for their mission.

They started to walk out of his office but Komui stopped them one more time. "I'm sorry but I have one more thing for you." He looked at Kaiya and tossed her a small golden object. She caught it in her hands as she thumbled with it for a bit until she grabbed it. She opened her palms and found a small little golden lady bug.

"What's this?" She then noticed that the little bug started to crawl around her fingers.

"It's a new Golem I've created and it's the first one." Komui said proudly.

"Well, what does it do?" Allen and Lenalee got in for a closer look.

"It works exactly like another Timcanpy. I've examined him long enough to actually make my own creation called the Komurin Wireless." He announced, at hearing that, they all had to be a bit sceptical about the whole ladybug Golem thing but Kaiya didn't object to it.

"I think it's a great idea but we're not calling it Komurin... sorry Komui-san." She looked at the supervisor. Lenalee and Allen exchanged glances before trying to tell the girl about the past Komurin incidents but she reassured them that she's heard all about Komurin 1, 2, 3 and 4 from Lavi. "So I'm gonna call em Token. Is that alright with you?" She asked the new Golem as it fluttered its wings. It then flew around her then spat out a chain then hung around her neck.

"Portable." Komui smiled at his creation.

"Thanks Komui-san."

"Bye nii-san."

"Bye Komui-san."

The kids finally got out of his office and started to head down the stairs towards their rooms. _That was interesting, your first mission after your Cross hunt. Congratulations. _The fourteenth said as they rolled their eyes.

"Thanks but we'd like it if you stopped talking for a bit." Kaiya smiled to herself as Lenalee looked at her.

"Excuse me?" She looked at the little girl with a patient expression.

"She said that we'll meet you outside, at the front of the order." Allen smiled and covered for his friend. Lenalee nodded then headed in the opposite direction towards her room.

_That was close wasn't it? _The fourteenth just loved talking with his friend and old assistant. Fact was, he like to tease them and would do anything just to help them but he had his own objective far different from theirs and he wouldn't tell them at all.

'Hey, what did we say about shutting it?' Thought Kaiya to the fourteenth.

_Now is that a way to talk to an old master? _The fourteenth sounded hurt.

'Old, old master.' She thought harshly.

'Alright, quit it.' Allen thought they sounded like a he and his shishou but a little less harsh. In a way, he sort of missed Cross but mostly, he didn't at all. They then continued towards their rooms and started to pack.

****

Outside, at the front of the order, Lenalee stood there waiting for them as they got a carriage ride to the train station. They started to make their way to the trains as the people in front of them looked at the kids. Each one of them were wearing their exorcist uniforms and were drawing some attention from the other passengers including some unwanted attention as a dark figure lurked behind the crowds of people trying to get on board. "So where are we sitting?" Asked Kaiya when they were walking down the train hallways.

Allen and Lenalee showed her the first class cabin which surprised her slightly as she glanced all around the small room. "We get to stay here?" She looked up at them as Token detached himself from her neck and flew around the small room with Timcanpy.

"So how long until we get to our stop?" Lenalee asked Allen.

"I think at least a couple hours longer than usual." He showed her the train map. "I think since we're in England, the time would be a bit different." He smiled at her as she smiled back. She then glanced out the window as she saw the other people outside standing and waiting for another train.

"Alright so what are we looking for exactly Allen-kun?" Lenalee looked at her partner after a couple of minutes after leaving the station. She turned to him and saw that he was fast asleep, she looked across and saw that Kaiya was enjoying the train ride and was gazing outside. She loved seeing things passing her at a really fast pace and it kept her occupied for a while leaving Lenalee feeling alone. She slumped back, crossed her arms and had a bored expression on her face. She then started to drift off into her own little world and was taking a nap, resting her head on Allen.

Lenalee didn't know how long she was out for but when a sudden crash that caught her attention and woke Allen up from his nap. Kaiya turned towards the door and opened it to see what was going on.

"What's happening?" Lenalee rushed after her and they saw a large cloud of smoke down the hall.

"Where are you exorcists!!!" they heard a menacing voice that called out to them from the blast and they saw two level 3 akuma who spotted them and grinned. They started to walk casually towards them as they activated their innocence but before anyone could make a move, Allen, after activating his innocence, ran towards the Akuma. They snarled at him awaiting his attack but he didn't go after them, he just ran straight past them and out the door. They followed the young boy outside as he climbed up to the roof. The people in the same cart as them started to wonder what the commotion was outside their doors but Kaiya instructed that they remain in their cabins.

"Allen-kun!"

"What are you doing?" Kaiya and Lenalee then came after the boy as he appeared on the roof. Allen was about to jump off of the train but the Akuma grabbed his legs and knocked him down. They punched him in the face trying to wind him but it didn't work since he extended his crown belt and pierced their insides.

"Why you little Bas..." Suddenly the second Akuma was kicked into orbit by Lenalee and her dark boots. They both exploded leaving the exorcists hoping that that was the last of them but suddenly, Allen's left eye picked up a few more signals from around the train as a level four came from behind them and blasted them off of the roof.

The white akuma started to giggle as they landed in the bushes with the train leaving them behind. After an hour of riding, they'd have to spend the rest of the hours walking but that didn't matter right now since they were going against another menacing akuma. The Level four took to the sky as Kaiya brought out her scythe and jumped to get the Level Four. She tried to hit him but he blocked it with his wrist.

"Is that all?" He grinned at her.

"Not quite!" she drew back and let the older two take their hits. Lenalee took a whack at his head while Allen took his back and tried to slice him in two. When Allen got in a hit, he drew back himself and started firing purple spheres at them out of anger.

"I'll get you exorcists!" He continued his rampage and kicked Lenalee in the back and sent her flying towards a tree.

"Sage's Cast!" Kaiya caught her and let her slide down until she was on her feet. "You alright Lenalee?" She nodded then turned towards the level four who was taking his anger out on Allen. Lenalee jumped to aid her friend and Kaiya was about to but she suddenly heard a few voices and turned to see a few more level 3 akuma. They all snarled at them and started to attack the little girl, she dodged every hit they threw at her and when she finally got time, she landed on a tree branch and used her other attack.

"Cloudburst!" She activated her innocence to form a staff that was an inch thick, five feet tall and about four inches wide. It also had a handle in the middle of the staff for her to grip. She took it and started to attack the akuma with it. At the tip of the staff, her innocence glowed and when she hit an akuma with it, he sliced in two with ease. The rest of them started to feel very threatened by the girl and started to attack at once. She then threw her staff in the air and jumped on it like Road with Lero. She started to float in the air and looked down at the akuma and smiled.

"Good night." She said and created two large, green rings around her wrists and launched them towards the akuma below. She finished them off with one blow as Lenalee and Allen managed to defeat the level four. Since they were at their best and not dead tired, they were able to beat him a bit faster but they still had to watch out for them. Kaiya ran over to them with a smile but then it started to die down a bit.

"So we're gonna be walking from here aren't we?" She looked at them and received a nod. They all looked around at the area to see that damage that had been done before picking up their bags and leaving. They hated destroying an area like this especially because of an akuma attack but there wasn't really anything that they could do about it.

"Does this always happen when you guys get on a train?" Kaiya smiled slightly waiting for an answer.

"Usually..." Lenalee giggled at how many times they had to abandon their train ride to fight akuma. She found it annoying at first but then realized that she'd met many friends on their adventure because of jumping off the train. They started to walk , following the train tracks as Lenalee went on, telling Kaiya about their adventures while travelling Europe and going on missions together. It made Allen feel good that he had made so many fond memories from being part of the order and was happy to have shared some of them with Lenalee as well.

_I wish I could've been a part of your memories too, Allen. _The fourteenth said in his mind.

'_If I had known you back then, I probably wouldn't even be here right now. The order would've probably killed me or lock me up somewhere then.' _Thought Allen to the fourteenth. Suddenly, even though he couldn't see it, Allen felt the fourteenth stroking and petting the back of his head, just like what Mana did when he was younger. It soothed him but at the same time, made him a little self-conscious about himself. He imagined the permanent smile on the face of the Noah looking down on him fondly. Though Allen continued to walk behind the two girls, who were laughing together, making sure that they didn't suspect anything.

_It'll all work out in the end, Allen, you'll see._ The Noah told him before retreating from Allen's personal space. Allen looked up at his two friends ahead of him and smiled. He then tried to enjoy the silence, with the acceptance of the laughter, around him and tried to forget about the Noah for a while.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee snapped the boy out of his thoughts. "What are you doing, you're getting left behind." She signalled for him to join them on their story telling. They've been walking around for a while now, still following the tracks when they came to a road. They looked down the road and saw a sign which said, 'Dalmont Village, 1 mile' and the arrow pointed down the hill towards a small town visible to their eyes.

"Why don't we stop there and ask where we are?" suggested Kaiya as Timcanpy rested on her shoulder. They agreed and recommenced their walking. On the way, they saw an old man carrying two baskets over his shoulders. They were about to walk over and ask if he needed help when a few level 2's and a level 3 Akuma came from the bushes beside the road, startling the old man. He fell on his back, dropping the baskets and inching away from the demons.

"You're dead old man!" The griffin like akuma was about to snap at the man when he was suddenly attacked by Lenalee who instantly activated her innocence. She kicked him hard, sending him away after one hit.

"Exorcists!"

"There's exorcists, kill!" The other level 2 akuma started their attack as well. Kaiya stood in front of them and winded them with her Strike Breaker attack and sent a couple of the rings at them then left the rest to Allen who finished them off with his Edge. After getting the two level 2's, Lenalee went after the Level three and struck him towards the ground. Knocking out a few trees in the process, the akuma stood again shaking off the attack but Kaiya flew at him and sliced him in half.

"Are you alright sir?" Allen help the man up from the ground. He was a short man with glasses and a fisher's hat. He thanked the exorcists for saving him and offered for them to have dinner with him.

"That's awfully kind of you but we couldn't." Kaiya bowed her respects to the man.

"Don't think anything of it, just think of it as a thanks for saving my life." He said taking one of the baskets from Allen.

"We could carry these for you." Lenalee offered only to receive a shake of his head, refusing her offer.

"Now I couldn't go around letting young women such as yourselves to do such a thing for me. What kind of man would I be? I wouldn't even be able to show my face in the village." He joked and started to walk along. They all ran to catch up to him and started to introduce themselves.

"Well, I'm Allen Walker and they're Lenalee and Kaiya." The man presented himself as Felix Fisher and told them of his daughter who was probably waiting for him to return home.

"So, exorcists huh? I caught one of them monsters calling you that but what were those creatures, and where do you lot come from?" Felix asked them out of curiosity.

"Well, they're called Akuma and are created from dark matter by the Millenium Earl, who's goal is to overrun the world and erase human kind." They told him as he nodded his head. "Sounds like one bad guy..." Felix thought about the Earl.

"And we came from London, England and are part of an organization known as the Black Order." Lenalee told him.

"Black Order you say? I think I've heard stories about a place like that where these scientists and others work at." Felix rubbed his chin while trying to think of the Black Order and where he had heard it form.

"That's right but we were kinda wonderin, do you know where we are?" Kaiya asked him.

"Where? Why, you lot are in Portugal." They were all astonished upon hearing their location from the man.

"I guess trains are faster than I thought. Kaiya crossed her arms and thought about it. Felix laughed and said that if they were travelling by train for at least a day or so, considering the fact that they came from London, they'd have arrived earlier if they hadn't started walking. He even told them that it was morning right now so that meant that they've all been asleep for a long while on the train.

"So I agree with you little miss, now we better hurry or it'll be dark before we arrive down there." They nodded and followed Felix down the hill.

****

Arriving at his house, they were greeted by a young woman around Lenalee's age. "You've made it just in time father, I just got dinner prepared on the table." She looked at the door and found that her dad hand't arrived alone. "I see you brought company, and may I ask who you are?" She blushed at the sight of Allen. He smiled at her and introduced himself.

"I'm Allen Walker."

"Lenalee."

"Kaiya." They each introduced themselves.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Allison Fisher but the folks around here just call me Ally." She said as Allen shook her hand. She giggled nervously then turned and said that she'll get a few more plates for them. Allison was a brunette with green eyes and had her hair tied up in a pony tail, she wore a simple skirt that showed her shins and a salmon pink shawl. Felix urged for them to sit down and they took their seats around the table. Felix sat at rounded table with Kaiya on his right and an empty seat where Ally would be sitting. Beside her would be Allen then Lenalee.

The three visitors felt a bit nervous for being in the house but Felix seemed like a nice man and his daughter was very polite but Kaiya had a feeling that something bad was going to happen and something told her that it wasn't going to be very pleasant.

**There's the first chapter of my… ahem ahem… story**

**That I don't own**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Please review and if you guys see another chapter that's been redone**

**Don't read it, **

**that just means that I just changed the A/N at the beginning**

**I warned you, remember that… so see ya next time**


	6. Chapter 6: Continuing the Journey

**Hey I'm back**

**So um….**

**Hope you enjoy the story so far,**

**Not as popular as I had hoped but I guess I'll just do this for you guys who are reading out there**

**Well, enjoy!!!**

**I'll try and add AllenxLenalee fluff but I'm not very good with it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D GrayMan**

* * *

Chapter 6: Continuing the Journey

Dinner was pretty silent and a bit awkward as Allen sat between the two girls. At first, when Felix served the crowd of exorcists, he never expected that Allen would have such a large appetite, especially since he was only 15 or 16 years old. Kaiya smiled at how Allen tried to control himself from not eating to much but Ally insisted that he eat more if he was still hungry. She tapped his shoulder then walked away. Lenalee narrowed her eyes slightly as she continued with her dinner. She didn't know exactly what was happening but something that she knew for sure was that she didn't like the brunette.

Timcanpy just ate while Token observed from behind. "I never knew a Golem could eat food." Felix examined Timcanpy with an amazed expression as Ally came back into the room and gave Allen his extra plate of food.

"Arigatou Ally-san." He smiled and continued to eat. She smiled at him and watched as he enjoyed her food, which made her feel pretty special.

"Oh, it's nothing... cooking is just a hobby for me." She looked away blushing. Kaiya observed the two girls as Lenalee was getting a bit fidgety and Allen seemed to look away from Allen's gaze pretty often. _This'll be interesting. _She thought and continued her dinner.

_Oh yes, quite. And I can't wait to see how the Lee girl takes care of her. _The fourteenth told Kaiya as Allen was unaware of them even having the conversation. Kaiya rolled her eyes.

'_I'm sure that she won't do anything to drastic but I'll make sure that nothing bad happens to either of them.' _She sounded really determined in her voice even though she was just thinking to the fourteenth.

_Oh, you're no fun Kaiya-chan. What happened to the little girl that would do my every whim? _The fourteenth asked her as she still continued to eat.

'_She travelled with another person and learned how to fend for herself.' _She seemed pretty confident in telling the fourteenth as he suddenly became quiet again. _I wonder why he keeps on showing up like this. Is there a certain reason for his appearance? _Though Kaiya's thoughts were disturbed when Lenalee stood up from the table. Her blood vessel seemed to be pounding at her head and left.

"Lenalee?" Allen looked at the girl who left out the front door.

"Oh my, is it something I said?" Kaiya looked confused at the brunette as Ally covered her mouth. Allen shook his head and reassured her that he'll find out what was wrong with Lenalee. Then he left as well, leaving Kaiya with the Fishers and the golems. _Did I miss something? _She looked bewildered at Felix who shook his head as well.

"Um..." Felix was speechless when two of the three exorcists left the table.

"Sorry about them, Felix-san. I'm sure that she'll cool off but anyways, thanks for dinner and such and I guess we'll be heading out." Kaiya stood up as well but was stopped by Felix.

"Oh it's fine, I'm sure that being an exorcist's a pretty tough job but I feel that you should spend the night with us here. Ally, go get the beds ready." Ally nodded then walked from the dining table. Kaiya looked at Timcanpy who just opened his mouth and grinned at her then she nodded, thanking him. "The rooms are just up there so you go whenever you feel tired at all." He smiled and the little girl nodded and signalled for Timcanpy and Token to follow her up.

Once they settled in after Ally showed them to their rooms, Kaiya asked Tim what happened down at the dinner table. Timcanpy flew from her hand and tilted upwards and started to project what had happened while she was speaking with the fourteenth.

_Tim's projection_

_Kaiya seemed to be in a daze though she was still eating her dinner. Allen wasn't really sure but he felt a tense atmosphere around Lenalee. She seemed to be pretty ticked off about something and he didn't know what it was. "L-Lenalee..." Allen was kind of hesitant to talk to Lenalee when she was like this. "Is something bothering you? Are you hurt anywhere?" Allen looked at her worriedly. _

"_I'll go and get the first aid kit." Ally was about to stand when Lenalee looked up. _

"_No need for that, I'm fine." She said coldly, glaring at the girl. Allen had rarely seen her like this. Actually, he's never seen Lenalee like this, only when she was fighting akuma but not with other people._

"_Well you don't sound very fine." Ally responded to her in a defensive way. _

"_Well I didn't ask for you to help, did I?" Lenalee's tone started to get a bit louder. _

"_I just wanted to help, besides, Allen-kun seemed to be pretty worried and I don't see you yelling at him?!" She too, glared at Lenalee. _

"_How about you, you don't seem to have a problem in getting what he asks for. Like a little dog!" Lenalee and Ally seemed to be at each other's necks. It reminded Tim a little about Allen and Kanda's relationship. _

"_What? You jealous?" Ally was now yelling as Lenalee just got more and more irritated. Allen just sat there in the middle, afraid to say anything. _Maybe I should say something... _He thought but just scratched his head vigorously with his right hand. _But I can't talk to girls who are acting like this! That was what Shishou was for!_ He yelled in his thoughts as Lenalee then stood from her chair and slammed the table. Allen was surprised by her action as she started to walk towards the front door. _

"_L-Lenalee?" Allen watched as the dark haired exorcist left the house._

"_Oh my, is it something I said?" Ally said a bit self conscious. _

_End of Projection_

Kaiya watched the girl and rolled her eyes. "Oh ya, it was something you said alright." She mumbled after watching Tim's projection, she let Token rest on her finger as she started to talk with them. "I think there's a bit more to this than I think there is..." She looked out the window suspiciously seeing Lenalee sitting on wooden swing that she suspected was built by Felix himself.

"I hope Lenalee's gonna be alright and I hope she tells him soon." Kaiya got a mischievous look in her eyes.

****

Lenalee walked out on dinner and she wasn't proud of it but there was something about Ally that she just didn't like. Maybe it was the way that Allen kept on looking at her or by the way she kept on doing things for the boy but what she didn't get was why she was feeling this way. She found a bench that she suspected was built by Felix and sat down to reflect on her thoughts. She knew that walking out like that wasn't the best thing to do but for some reason, Ally just made her really mad and she just couldn't take it. That was when she saw a light coming from behind her and saw that Allen had come from the front, following her to see if she was aright like he would always do.

"Lenalee, is there something bothering you?" Allen stood beside her as she sat on the large wooden swing.

"Not really." She looked away from him and he then sat down beside her.

"If it isn't really anything then why'd you walk out on dinner?" Allen looked at her with that smile of his that made her feel like she couldn't hide anything from him at all. She hated when he did that to her, it was comforting but somewhat cruel, making her feel that way.

"It's just... I don't know." Lenalee gave in and turned to him.

"You don't have to tell me about it you know, I just wanted to know if you were alright. That's all I'm asking." Allen told her calmly. She felt that he knew how he was feeling since she realized that he and Kanda fought like this all the time, they didn't know why, they just did and it was almost exactly like her and Ally. She remembered that Marie had told her once that the two fought a lot was because they were so similar to each other. In a way that was probably true but their personalities were completely different which could probably apply to her predicament now. There should be something that the two have in common even if they were different personality wise.

"Yah I'm alright, now." She told Allen as he smiled again and invited her to go back inside with him but she shook her head. "Actually, I'd prefer if we stayed out here for a while longer." Lenalee was feeling a bit better and just wanted to enjoy the night sky with Allen. He wasn't really sure but Lenalee didn't give him much choice as she leaned against him. He didn't want to just leave since it was against his gentlemen nature and it would be rude to leave Lenalee outside by herself as well, so he stayed with her.

Allen somewhat felt a bit awkward sitting with Lenalee, he knew that if they did this back at the order, Komui would have his head. It's not that he didn't enjoy her company or anything it's just that, he's been unsure of his feeling as well. Suddenly, a loud, spine chilling scream filled the night sky as they both got up and turned towards the house. They didn't have time to think twice, they just ran as fast as they could towards the backyard.

"What's going on?" Lenalee wondered as they jumped the fence.

"I have no idea, but we have to get there fast." Allen started to race across the side of the house. Once they rounded the corner, they spotted Kaiya defending the two residents of the house who were on the ground, looking terrified.

"Kaiya-chan!" Allen yelled as she looked back at them. He then realized that his left eye activated revealing an akuma that was hiding in the woods behind the small house. They heard cackling coming from behind a tree and Allen, not waiting for a response, flew at the tree and slashed at it's side. The akuma, revealing itself to be a level 3, came flying out and started to laugh at them. Lenalee wondered if it was one of the akuma that they had fought off before meeting Felix.

"I think this one got astray." Kaiya yelled as she fired her Cast in an attempt to capture him but he just sliced through it with a spike located on one of his hands.

"We'll we won't let him get away this time." Lenalee jumped in the air and kicked the akuma towards Allen who clawed it with his Edge as the akuma exploded. The two people on the ground just stared at the exorcists in awe as they started to get up slowly.

"You kids never cease to amaze me." Felix was grateful to them saving his life twice in a day.

"You were amazing." Ally blushed as she walked over to Lenalee. "And I'm sorry about before, you know, at dinner." She looked very sincere.

"Well, I'm sorry as well. I guess I sorta over reacted." She smiled, grabbing her hands gently. The two girls giggled then started to laugh to everyone's relief.

"And I can see why you picked Allen-kun and I think you're really lucky that you get to see him often." Ally whispered to Lenalee who was very shocked with her but then smiled at the girl, giving her a silent thanks. Felix yawned then looked at his watch then told them that everyone should get to bed and they nodded.

****

The next morning, they all woke up bright and early as Felix started to map where they needed to get. Allen scratched his head, oblivious to what was going on. So it was a good thing that Lenalee had good navigational skills. "So we just take this path right here, then we'll get to the forest by noon?" Lenalee asked the man who nodded. He was quite surprised that the young woman knew her way around a map.

"Well, I wish you all the best of luck." Felix took off his hat and wiped his forehead. "Though I have no idea as to where Ally could've gotten herself to." They looked around and down the road. Finally, she came running up the road with a basket of groceries that she had recently bought and panted once she arrived to the house.

"I just wanted to you guys a little something before you took off." She handed Kaiya the basket.

"We can't take this from you..." Allen smiled at her which she shook off.

"No I insist, really. We have more than enough food here but where you guys are going, there's barely a scrap anywhere. So I just want you to be safe and prepared." She insisted and pushed the basket towards them.

"Thank you for everything." Lenalee waved then they took off down the path towards the forest. They knew that the finder would be waiting for them and they had to hurry, who knew how many akuma would be on their way towards the area as they speak.

"I'm sure that they'll be alright, we'll get there in about an hour." Kaiya said but she knew that that wouldn't ease her two friends' minds. They started to walk towards their destination for a few minutes but that wasn't helping them at all.

"What are we going to do? If there really is innocence there, what if the finders are in a fix?" Lenalee said as tear drops started to form in her eyes, threatening to fall down her face. Allen really didn't want to see her cry, he just couldn't take it and if Lavi or the others were around, they'd blame him like usual for making her cry, which usually wasn't his fault at all. Just then, a carriage came by and wondered if they were alright, to their surprise, the man just walked out and wondered if they wanted a ride since Lenalee didn't look well enough to keep on walking. They thanked the man as they all piled in.

"So where are you youngins off to so early in the morning?" Asked the man, he wore a tux and a tall top hat. His clean and polished appearance told them that he was most likely a very wealthy man.

"We were just headed towards the Laurel Forest." Allen told the man.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to drop you off there now would it?" He said with a smile.

"T-thank you sir." Lenalee hesitated to say.

"No worries, I shall get you there in a snap but please allow me to know your name." He kissed Lenalee's hand. She blushed and kept quiet as Kaiya smiled slightly.

"Well I'm Kaiya, Allen and this here, is Lenalee." She introduced for her.

"What a quaint name, Lenalee." He pulled back and examined her. She was kind of embarrassed but at the same time flattered. "So I wonder, are you two an item?" He asked Allen and Lenalee as they turned towards each other. Suddenly, Allen could hear laughing in the back of his head as the fourteenth seemed to be taunting him.

"I-I'm sorry b-but we..." Allen struggled to say.

"I say, are you alright?" The man asked the snowhaired boy who nodded.

"Yah, he's fine just a bit... surprised that you would ask such a question. Heh, heh." Kaiya scratched the back of her head as Allen and Lenalee remained silent.

It was pretty awkward after the question that silenced them and after 15 minutes or so, they had arrived at their destination a half an hour earlier than they were due. They thanked the man who said that it was nothing, then apologized for the question from before. They laughed quietly then said that it was alright before the man left, wishing them luck on their expedition of some sort. "He seemed nice." Kaiya said in an amused way then stared at the forest in front of them. "That's kinda intimidating." The three exorcists gazed at the wide forest not sure whether to enter through the thicket or just try to find another way in.

"Let's just try and find a way through it." Lenalee was about to try something when Allen told her just to stay put while he went to check it out first. He activated his innocence and extended his crown belt. He pulled himself over the thicket then when he disappeared over the top, the two girls heard loud crash followed by Allen's yelp.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee took Kaiya with her as they both flew over after the boy. Kaiya activated her Sage's Cast and let Lenalee land on it so that they didn't fall. "Allen! Where are you?" The two girls called for their friend.

"D-down here." They heard his voice and looked into the vines and saw a small speck of white in the middle of a giant knot.

"I think that's him." Kaiya jumped off the net and landed on a vine, next to the boy. "Hold on, I'll get you out of this." She then activated her Sage's Rage Scythe and cut him loose, freeing him as he started to fall towards the ground and landed with a thud. "Sorry!" She bit her finger.

"It's alright." Allen said weakly as he struggled to get up.

Lenalee came flying down as she checked up on him. "Are you sure you're alright?" she looked at him a bit worried. He reassured her with his smile that he was alright and she just accepted it but decided to herself that she would keep an eye on him regardless. There was a sudden rustle in the bushes as something tried to break through the branches and leaves. They all prepared for what was about to come out when they saw that it was a finder.

"Toma!" Allen and Lenalee smiled as they ran up to the finder. "You're alright."

"Yes but are you fine Walker-dono? You looked like you hit the ground pretty hard."

"That was my bad, hi, I'm Kaiya!" The young exorcist offered her hand to the finder who shook it and introduced himself.f

"So I see that this is your first mission. I'm happy to assist you this time, Kaiya-san." She giggled at his politeness towards her. "Thanks for that but Kaiya is just fine thank you." She insisted.

Lenalee giggled as well. "He can't help it, it's just the way Toma is." Allen agreed as Toma looked away, slightly embarrassed. He then told them of the innocence that was found around the area and started to climb over some trees that hung low and were a couple inches off the ground. They had a hard time but managed after a while.

"So where exactly is this innocence?" Allen looked around the green forest. The finder pointed towards a large boulder which confused the exorcists slightly but as they listened closer, they could hear what they thought was crashing water. They continued towards the rock and climbed over to find a large waterfall that stood at the very top of the mountain. It looked dangerous to climb up but if they had no choice, then they'd climb.

"It's there?" Kaiya pointed to the top of the waterfall. Toma shook his head and told them that he discovered a partially invisible cave behind the falls and led them towards the bank of the falls. They walked at the side and felt the cool breeze on their face as the water particles in the air were visible to their sights. It was refreshing and Lenalee loved it in the area, despite the muddiness.

"This cave is the one that has the innocence within it?" Allen glanced down at the mouth of the tunnel and looked at the moisture that it gathered. It was pretty cold in the cave but that didn't stop them from trying to reach the innocence. They asked if Toma could stay behind and warn them if there were any enemies heading their way or something and he nodded but told them that he didn't have a golem with him to communicate with. Kaiya lifted Token onto her finger and told him to stay with Toma for a while until they came back. He fluttered his golden wings as his response and landed on Toma's shoulder.

"We'll be back Toma!" Lenalee waved.

"And be good Token." Kaiya warned the Golem as it flew around Toma's head and they disappeared behind the waterfalls.

****

Walking in the damp area, drips filled their hearing as they stepped in puddles and kicked rocks. They looked around but it was too dark to tell where they were at the moment. "Allen, can you see anything?" Lenalee huddled closer to Allen.

"I can make out a couple of things but that's about it." He said as Lenalee's golem started to catch some fuzz and a voice could be heard on the other side.

"Y-yes, we're here, who that?" Lenalee answered through the golem.

"T--ma." She made out as she realized that it was Toma but being inside the cave was probably cutting off communications.

"T-Toma, what's wrong?" Kaiya answered this time.

"A..ma."

"what was that? It's kind of hard to hear you from in here." Allen told him.

"Akuma." He said. "Pl…se h..de yo…lves."

"Please hide yourselves?"

"Yes."

"Guys we gotta move it." Kaiya started to run down the tunnel in search of the innocence but they only took a few steps as a low growl was heard from the inside. They took another look and saw glowing eyes staring at them making them feel a bit uneasy. They were uncertain of what to do but when the figure stepped out of the shadows, it was clear to them that it wasn't human.

**Yup so that's it for this chapter**

**Might cut this short and just head straight for the ending…**

**Not really sure on what to do for the rest of it **

**But Imma be going straight to what I had planned for the ending of this**

**Just a thought, I'm not sure yet**

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7: Noah's Impression

**Hey so I'm gonna be working on the development of the Noah**

**So I'm not sure how this is gonna work but let's see where it takes us!**

**Alright, now let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM just Kaiya for all I know**

* * *

Chapter 7: Noah's Impression

The three exorcists started to exit the cave as a large creature started to tail behind them. They had no idea as to what this creature could be but they didn't bother to look back until they were safely out of the cave. They ran as hard as they could, in hopes of losing the giant monster but with no such luck, they continued on running until they hardly saw the dim light telling them of the exit.

"We're almost there!" Kaiya started to run a bit harder with the others still faster than her, slightly.

"Jump!" Lenalee instructed as they jumped through the wall of water and landed in the wet, mistiness of the area. Toma just watched as they came out and were found to be surrounded by Akuma. They stood to prepare for battle when a giant scaled beast shot from behind the falls, it slashed at the surrounding akuma causing them to explode and setting their souls free. Allen had wondered as to why their souls were set free but at the same time was relieved. But another thought came into his mind, innocence.

"Lenalee, Kaiya-chan." He looked at them straightaway, his voice getting their attention.

"What is it Allen-kun?" Lenalee's dark purple eyes were filled with confusion. "Do you know what that monster is?"

"It has innocence within himself." Allen said as he pointed to the chest of the creature where a small shard of innocence glowed. Shocking the three damp kids, they rose and prepared to get it away from the poor creature, while jumping, they were nearly shot by a few of the akuma's attacks. They could see that Toma was trying to shield himself with a talisman but it wouldn't hold up for long. Lenalee turned and crashed into the akuma that almost got their hands on the finder. Token fluttered around in the small bubble happily that Lenalee came to save them.

"You alright?" She asked urgently as he nodded and thanked her. She smiled then turned to the akuma that came around them. She got into her defensive and leaped into the heat of battle. Her innocence, revealing the butterfly behind her ankle, allowed her to spin around the akuma, letting them try to follow her but as she did, she slowly started to catch up to them and took their backs. She kicked them into one another and they crashed behind a tree. She lifted one of her legs and exclaimed. "Dancing Impulse." She revealed one of her attacks as the air around her feet started to form a small typhoon which engulfed the akuma before destroying them. (just like her old attack)

Meanwhile, Allen and Kaiya had a tough time trying to get the innocence while not harming the creature. The innocence was just to far for them to reach while the dragon gator stood about ten feet tall. Allen suddenly got whipped by the tail and crashed into a few trees though he only acted as a diversion so that Kaiya could get close enough to try and pull out the innocence from his chest. From the corner of his eye, the gator saw what was coming and flapped his wings, blowing her backwards. Allen winced as he tried to get back up but he wouldn't let that stop him from helping as he caught sight of Lenalee trying to defend Toma from the akuma as Kaiya tried with all her might to get the innocence from the dragon. Suddenly, Allen could feel his heart thumping as if it were in his throat. It thumped and bumped louder and louder that he felt deaf to the things around him.

_Thump, bump, thump bump..._

His hearts got louder and louder as Allen slowly closed his eyes and laid limp against the trunk of the tree. "Allen! Allen!" Kaiya called out as she brought out her Cloudburst to try and dodge the tail of the non-innocence user. She flew around the gator in another attempt in trying to retrieve the precious item. With no response coming from the boy, she called out to Lenalee who also noticed the unmoving boy. She finished with the akuma then ran over to her friend.

"Allen-kun! Allen-kun!" She called desperately to him with no response coming anytime soon. She still didn't give up and tried to shake the boy at his shoulders. His hand suddenly twitched, giving her a sign that he was alright, to her relief. With her realization, an akuma came from behind and nearly got her back when Allen suddenly extended his sword of exorcism and stabbed the akuma before he could make contact with Lenalee. She turned to him and was about to thank him when she noticed that there was a different feel to the boy. "Kaiya-chan." He called out to the girl playfully as he got up and gently pushed Lenalee to the side.

Kaiya turned towards Allen as she recognized the tone of his voice. "Shi-shishou?" She looked at the boy surprised as he pushed her out of the way. He pointed his sword towards the gator and grinned.

"Energy Arc." The counter Allen fired his attack directly at the creature as the two female exorcists watched at what Allen had done. The innocence came flying from the explosion as Kaiya caught it with her hands. Toma came to Lenalee's side and looked at her as Tim flew towards them while Token went to find Kaiya and landed on her shoulder. The girl on the ground just looked up between the boy who was supposedly Allen and the explosion. She couldn't believe that Allen would fire his attack like that but she figured that it wasn't him to begin with.

"I can't believe this boy didn't think about firing an attack like that. He hasn't used it very often now has he, my little bird?" Kaiya never liked that old nickname that the fourteenth had given her all those years ago but it seemed to have grown on her. Though she felt a certain disgust for her old master as he stood in front of her. Her eyes crystal blue eyes, filled with pain and hatred, gazed up at the man that she thought was Allen Walker.

"Not to worry, look." The fourteenth, now in Allen's body pointed towards what looked to be an alligator that just got caught between the innocence.

Kaiya just tightened her hand into a fist and started to flew it so much that she started shaking. "Give him back." She said partly under her breath.

"What was that now? I couldn't understand you." The fourteenth was playing games once again much to Kaiya's dismay. She didn't feel like playing right now, especially since Allen was inside his own subconscious while the fourteenth roamed the area in his body. "Not much of a weapon but it'll do." He swung the sword a couple of times then caught sight of the Chinese exorcist who stood by the finder. "and you must be Lenalee, I've heard so much." The fourteenth bowed to the girl as she stood confused.

"Allen-kun, you don't know who I am?" She looked a bit worried. Kaiya then ran towards them and stood by her.

"Shishou, give him back!" She spat at the Noah as he smirked and patted her head. He shook his head but then she received an idea that could work to reawaken his subconscious. "Oi!!! Moyashi, you ain't just gonna let him take over now are you?!? I'm sure if Kanda heard about this, he'd never respect you." she screamed at the top of her lungs. She didn't like taunting him but she had hoped that it would work. Lenalee bent over slightly until she was near her ear.

"Is that really a good idea to say things like that to him?" She asked as Allen gripped his forehead and lost his balance. "Allen-kun!" Lenalee caught him before he hit the ground.

"Walker-dono!" Toma knelt down and felt his forehead. He was slightly warm but that was enough for him to say that he wasn't feeling well. He asked them if there was a place that they had come from and if they could let them stay for a while. The two girls nodded but said that it would take them at least an hour until they could get there. Toma scratched his chin mumbling to himself as he tried to figure out a way of getting them somewhere to the nearest sheltered area.

"why don't we just start by trying to get back to the front of the forest?" Lenalee suggested while gripping Allen's shoulder with anticipation. She really wanted to help her friend but finding herself unable to, made her feel like she wasn't doing her very best. Toma made a call to the Black Order telling them of their current situation. They completed the mission but told them that they need to head back over as soon as possible, Komui understood and instructed the ones around his office to get a carriage to them as soon as possible. He then asked if there was any way if they could get shelter. They responded by telling him that they were working on it. Kaiya suddenly realized something and she took Token and responded between Toma and Komui's call.

"Komui-san, I'm sorry I haven't told you before but I know a way to get us home as fast as possible." Kaiya said urgently. Komui was dumbfounded when he heard the little girl on the other line but understood what she had meant told her that whatever she did was fine and whatever the consequences were afterwards, they would stand behind her no matter what. She nodded though he wouldn't be able to see then hung up. She stood in the middle of the clearest spot she could find and held her hands up against her chest. She focused as she closed her eyes and began to sing.

"Watashi wa inori, tsuzukeru

Douka kono ko ni ai wo

Tsunaida te ni kissu wo... " She sung as a door to the ark suddenly opened up in front of them. Lenalee was amazed that the little girl had that kind of power to be able to open up the ark but that didn't matter now that they had a way to get Allen some medical help. Suddenly, Lavi came from the ark and took Allen as they lifted him through the ark and towards the door to the ark. When they reached the new head quarters, Komui was standing there as the medical team was waiting for them. Toma gave the supervisor the innocence and was instructed to get his new mission and commence once he was ready. Allen was pushed away in a gurney and was wheeled into the medical wing, Lenalee following. Kaiya just stayed behind and looked at Komui.

"I guess you'd wanna talk about it huh?" Kaiya looked at him guiltily. He nodded but then a voice was heard from behind. She stared in horror as the man that was most feared throughout the order was standing right behind Komui.

"W-why..." The little girl found herself speechless.

"I've come to check up on some things and I find that there's another with the ability to move the ark." Leverrier said with a fake smile. She knew it was fake but it creeped her out so much that she just lost her words. Link was also behind him and she pieced together as to why he had been absent on their last mission. Now it made sense, they were probably off trying to decide their fate. It was a good thing he wasn't there at all or else he would've seen the fourteenth in action which wouldn't do them very good. That reminded her that Allen was in the infirmary and that she needed to see him urgently.

"Um, if I could be excused, Komui-san, I really need to see Allen." She said with a small hope that she could get away from these men. Komui could scarcely see it in her eyes and let her go. She bowed her respect even if she didn't have any for the men and ran towards her friends that disappeared down the corridor.

Once she was gone, Leverrier got serious and looked sternly at Komui. "Now Komui, you know that this situation is very urgent and must be dealt with immediately." He looked dead serious, with a look that would even make Kanda flinch.

"I understand but we cannot do anything until Allen-kun has healed from his condition."

"We will do it once he is able to get out of bed himself." Leverrier said specifically then left as Link went after the girl who recently disappeared. Komui couldn't believe that something like this was actually happen and at a critical point in the war, he shook his head and headed for his office.

****

Lenalee watched as the nurses examined the boy to see what had happened during the battle. She was so nervous that she was practically shaking. Lavi stood behind her and reassured her that he would be fine, he would always be fine but that still didn't help his case right now. She hated it when he would do things like this and it killed her to just sit and watch. It made her feel helpless and Lenalee promised herself that she wouldn't be like that anymore.

"He'll be alright Lenalee." Lavi comforted her by putting a hand on her should as she nodded. That was when one of the nurses came over and told them that nothing was wrong with the young exorcist boy.

"It seems that he's just resting now and all the pain that he had felt previously has subsided. He'll wake up soon, I'm sure of it." She smiled then walked out of the room with the other nurse. Lenalee gave a sigh of relief and walked over towards the bed.

"Didn't I tell you that he was gonna be fine?" Lavi gave the girl one of his goofy smiles, it made her feel better. She laughed slightly as she remembered all the times that Lavi was able to cheer her up. She liked that about him and she never wanted it to change. Allen suddenly winced and opened his eyes slowly as he found himself not surrounded by forest but by white walls and his friends.

"Is Allen fine?" Kaiya rushed in and looked to see him awakening. She smiled then walked over to greet him. "Hey there lazy pants, you alright?" She asked casually and gave him a kidish smile.

"Yah, just tired." He lied to them. He could feel his head throbbing along with his legs and arms and there was a certain pain in his left arm. He didn't know what it was but it was like the innocence was fearing something as it trembled. He sat up alarming the three in the room.

"Well if you're just tired, you shouldn't scare us like that Moyashi." Lavi pouted and sat down in a chair.

"It's Allen, Lavi and I said I was fine." Allen said defensively then looked around. "How did I get here?" He looked at the two girls. Kaiya really didn't want to answer but she told him that she didn't have any choice.

"I kinda opened a door to the ark." She said nervously. "And Leverrier is in the order and I heard that once you're ready to at least, get out of bed by yourself, he would want to see us in private." She did sound to thrilled about the last part. "Also, by the looks of it, Komui didn't even seem to know that the inspector had returned to the Black Order."

"Why do they always show up at a time like this?" Allen looked at his hands. Lenalee just stared blankly when she heard the name Leverrier, her brain completely shutting down. _That man wants to talk to Allen-kun? What does he want? _Lenalee started to tremble and was visibly noticeable.

"Do they know about your..." Allen didn't finish when he saw Kaiya nodding.

"So Kaiya-chan, you're able to manipulate the ark as well?" Lavi looked at her, she nodded but not very proudly. "So that makes you the..."

"Sage of Tune, assistant to the fourteenth Noah and servant to the Noah family. Nice to meet you for real Lavi." Lenalee and Lavi just stared at the girl with a blank expression. They were so surprised at the fact that she used to serve under the Noah Family. It sort of frightened Lenalee, even after fighting along side the girl and trusting her and everything, now it just felt a bit strange. Lavi had similar feelings though he knew that he could just judge the new exorcist, after she went through all that trouble just to defeat an akuma that infiltrated the previous order, he knew that she couldn't be evil.

"Why didn't you guys tell us?" Lavi asked the pair, they exchanged glances then shrugged.

"I guess we were just afraid that the order wouldn't accept her." Allen looked at the girl sympathetically.

"That wasn't very good, keeping secrets like that but I think you had the right idea though, since Leverrier's been hanging around recently." Lenalee felt a pang of disgust at the mention of the inspector that she despised so much. Lavi felt her pain, even though he's never been through any rough times with the man. That was when they suddenly walked in on them.

The smug look on the man's face made them look at him with surprise as Link stood behind him. "You two are coming with me Walker, we have some things to ask of you." He tried to hide behind his smile but the exorcists knew that there was an annoyance behind that look. Kaiya hid behind Lenalee as she narrowed her eyes at the man.

"If you didn't remember, Komui-san specifically told you that we would come when Allen was feeling better." Kaiya objected to the man's orders.

"Well, if you had been paying any attention, I had told Komui that I would take you two with me when Walker was able to get out of bed himself and he looks as fit as a fiddle." He started to walk forward.

"You can't just let him get out of bed right after being injured." Lenalee tried desperately to get him to leave Allen alone but their efforts were put in vain while Leverrier kept on walking towards the bed.

"He doesn't look the slightest bit injured." Link examined his body and pulled Allen onto his feet. Allen winced at the pain in his legs but found himself able to stand. _These guys don't look like they're gonna give you a chance. You should just save yourself the trouble and just go with them. _The fourteenth spoke within Allen's head.

'_Well, if it would help Lenalee and get this man out of her sights, then I'll go.' _Allen confirmed with the noah within him and stepped forward. "I'll come along." Allen said boldly as Kaiya was being led forward by a few guards in black robes.

"We also request that the Bookman Jr. come with us, for special purposes of course. I'm sure that you'd want to record this for future references." Lavi looked at Lenalee then back at Leverrier and nodded slightly. "Excellent, now if you all will follow me, we'll go see our special guest." That's when the nurse entered the scene and looked at the inspector.

"Inspector, this boy is injured and must rest. He's forbidden to leave the infirmary." The head nurse demanded. Allen glanced at her and smiled, silencing her. "A-Allen-kun." She said looking at the boy with tears that started to form. "Y-you can't, you have to stay here." She kept on trying but Kaiya then helped the nurse to calm down.

"It'll be alright, head nurse. We'll be back and I'll bring him here. Promise?" She held her hands and the nurse looked at the little girl gratefully. "Remember, you promised." She wiped her face from the tears that never shed.

_That was sweet of you Kaiya-chan. Helping the nurse like that. _The fourteenth admired at how much his 'little bird' had grown.

_Well I had to do something, I wasn't about to let her cry unnecessary tears that wouldn't really do anyone any good. It wouldn't help her and it wouldn't help our situation, so it was the only thing that I could do. _She explained her thoughts and continued to walk. If they were going to ask them about the fourteenth, she knew that they couldn't tell them about these conversations that they have with him frequently.

'_Don't worry, Kaiya-chan, we'll be just fine.' _Allen thought to his friend. He knew exactly how she was feeling now but he wanted her to know that they would get through it together.

'_Thank you Allen.'_ Kaiya looked at her surroundings and noticed the four guards all in black. They surrounded the two and looked very menacing. '_Why would they have these guys around, it's not like we're gonna attack them or anything. We agreed to come along with them didn't we?'_ Kaiya rolled her eyes as she saw that they were headed towards these wooden doors at the end of the hall.

"We've brought Walker as you requested." Allen looked in the room and saw his master, Cross. Allen was bounded by charms on his left arm so that he couldn't suddenly surprise them with an attack and escape. _Too much protection if you ask me. They must really not trust you as much as to keep guards around and bind your innocence abilities. _The fourteenth sounded a bit sceptical but the two of them ignored the Noah and looked at Cross. Before, they were forbidden to be in the same room as the man but now they were allowing them to talk. She desperately wanted to know what was going on but they wouldn't tell her.

"Allen." Cross started as the guards stood around the trio. "I think you should know as to why you both are here."

"...Mana, had a connection with the fourteenth didn't he?" Allen said with a frown. Cross nodded telling them that the Noah had an older brother which was in fact, Mana Walker. Kaiya couldn't believe what she was hearing, after Allen telling her so much about his foster father, she just couldn't believe that she had never known.

"So... you knew all along, didn't you?" She said slowly as Cross responded with another nod.

"And I promised him that I would look after Mana after he had passed away, but also told me that he would come back one day. And that's what you promised me Allen..." The two kids looked at the red haired man. "or... should I say, the Fourteenth." Allen and Kaiya stood there wide eyed. The girl whipped her head towards the boy, still in shock from what his ears had taken in. "There had been signs, I'm sure of it but he probably hasn't fully awaken. You knew the fourteenth's score, so that would mean that you have the fourteenth's memories implanted within you." Kaiya fell to the ground on her knees. She sat staring at the floor, unable to keep her tears from falling. She didn't want to listen to this anymore and placed her hands on her head in an attempt to stop it from spinning.

"Oi, are you listening?" Cross slapped his pupil when Allen spaced out. "Well, don't just lie there, we should finish this conversation." Kaiya was surprised to see Allen laying beside her, with his cheek starting to swell up.

"D-do you have any idea as to when?" Kaiya looked up at her.

"You should know, I remember you well." Cross glanced at her. "You three, you, Mana and the fourteenth, have been placed in certain life threatening battles so he didn't have to think on who or when." He then turned to Allen. "Eventually, you will turn into the fourteenth since you have been around at the wrong place at the wrong time. You were unlucky."

Allen frowned for a moment, then turned it into a small, sad smile. "So, when Mana said that he loved me, was it me or..."

"I'm not even sure if he would remember the past or not. He sorta lost it when the fourteenth had been killed." He then pulled Allen into a hug. "It's ironic, to have picked a kid like this. Do you always have to sacrifice something to protect something else? When you turn into the fourteenth, how would you feel if I said that you'd have to kill someone you love?" The two grew wide eyed once again staring at the man before getting picked up and taken out of the room.

"W-wait, what do you mean?!?" Kaiya struggled desperately.

"Sh-shishou! You can't just say something like that then leave!"

"Just listen to the fourteenth, there's another side to this war." Cross said before getting led away from his pupil.

**Alright that's it for this **

**Just a heads up… I'm not sure if I wanna continue this thing**

**Nothing personal or anything but I just have no idea as to where this is headed**

**For the next chapter, I'm gonna skip the parts when they announce that Walker is a traitor, **

**blah blah blah and skip to the next mission that they have**

**tune in next time! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Story of the Innocence

**Hey there, welcome back**

**New poll and when this is finished, **

**I want to know what you want me to write next**

**Please answer!!!!**

**That's pretty much it, might end this fast**

**Never know…**

**Oh and sorry for not updating fast enough…**

**So today, Imma show a little bit more on Kaiya's personality**

**Disclaimer: don't own DGM**

Chapter 8: Story of the Innocence

(Alright so right now, I'm adding Timothy into this because I don't wanna go over that whole section and stuff)

"Alright, Allen-kun, now you and Kaiya are going to be on a mission with Lavi. You three will be headed towards a village in south-eastern Europe. There's been an akuma sighting and we've just lost contact with the finders. Leave once you three are prepared." Komui sipped his coffee that Lenalee brought in. They were dismissed and Lenalee waited for them outside.

"So a new mission?" Allen nodded and smiled at the girl who giggled shyly. Kaiya rolled her eyes but smiled at the two.

_I'm kinda feeling third wheelish. _Kaiya thought to the fourteenth.

_I wouldn't be surprised, those two have kept an eye on eachother for a while now but Allen-kun's as clueless as ever. _The fourteenth filled her in on what had been going on before she joined the order.

_That sounds like Allen alright. _She giggled mentally. She started to get used to the fourteenth and was starting to warm up to her old master's presence. It's been at least a month since the discussion that they had with Allen's shishou, Cross and about a month since he disappeared but in that month's time, they had recruited a new exorcist and a 'finder'. The new exorcist was Timothy who was around her age, making her probably second youngest now. He was under General Klaud who was his new master and the finder was Timothy's friend that came with him to the order but not to be a finder but a tutor so that he could keep up with his school works. She giggled at how often she would pester him about studying and stuff.

When she looked up, she saw that Lenalee and Allen were still talking and didn't notice that Lavi was in the hall with them. Kaiya waved at the boy who smiled in return. "Hey Chibi-chan! What's up?"

"Hey, that was uncalled for! And where did that come from anyways?!?" She seemed really pissed about her second nickname.

"Just come to ya, ya know?" Lavi gave her his goofy, lopsided smile as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Anyways, we have a mission, we're meeting in the front Lobby before heading out alright?"

"Gotcha!" He started to walk the opposite way again.

"and don't be late!" the little girl yelled out to him who just gave her a goofy smile then turned once again. She shook her head then ran after Lenalee and Allen.

Down at the front, the three exorcist went the doors of the order and started to head for the trains. "So what are we doing today Allen?" Lavi stretched.

"We're just going to see what's been going on in a village that the finders, who were sent there, had lost communications with the order." Allen explained. "By the way, where's bookman?"

"He's off somewhere in England, since there's another war going on in the states." Lavi said dully. Allen imagined the war that the humans take part of, going against one another. It was sort of pointless just fighting over land like this, it was sort of like this war and how pointless it was but this war had supernatural abilities and there were those who fought for God and those against Him.

"Well, we should be going a bit faster or we'll miss our train." The trio ran through the town of London and towards the station. Tim and Token were following through the air. Once at the station, they ran towards their train but to their surprise, Timcanpy was abducted by a wandering cat. They all made a break for the cat and Kaiya grabbed Token and hung him around her neck for safety.

"Hey get back here!" Lavi ran after the cat. They were running back and forth through out the station trying to get Timcanpy back. They weaved through people and tried to jump the cat and corner him but it just slithered away. The train whistle blew and the train departed as Lavi groaned. "Great, now there won't be a train till tomorrow!" Then chased after the cat again. Finally the cat stopped and was picked up by a teenaged boy.

"Hey is that your cat?" Lavi demanded for the boy to respond.

"Yah, what's it to you?" He gave them attitude.

"Well, he has something that's precious to us." Allen tried to make piece with the boy but he just scoffed and told them that whatever his cat found, was now his. He tied Tim with a string, hung him from his jacket and started to walk away.

"Hey look kid..." Lavi was about to go after him but Kaiya stopped him and started to walk towards the boy. She ran to his front which halted him and looked up at him not with angry eyes but understanding.

"Alright, just... promise that you'll take care of him?" She pleaded in her voice and put her hand on his arm. He nodded then started to walk away, leaving her behind. The two boys just ran towards the girl and looked at her confused.

"You just let him take Tim?" Lavi looked at the girl who's eyes were twinkling. She smiled slightly evilly then opened up her hand and Timcanpy was sitting in her palm.

"H-how did you?"

"I have a knack for pickpocketing." She grinned. "Comes in handy when some creep takes something that belongs to you." She had a twitch in her eye.

_So much for innocent. _Lavi tried to smile but it just wasn't happening. He now understood how these two were so alike in so many ways and it scared him, just like Allen's black side. Allen was just surprised that she would still use something like that but now it was for their purpose, which wasn't so much as bad.

"So how are we going to get on the train now?" Kaiya watched the train leave.

"Hold on." Lavi smiled at them and took out his hammer. "Big hammer, little hammer. Extend!" He gripped the hammer that pulled them towards the leaving train and they managed to get on the caboose.

"Thanks Lavi." She sighed in relief then they went inside to the worker's surprise. He was uncertain as to whether they were stowaways or they were just over looked but they told him that they had a reservation for the Dark Order. He nodded and showed them to their cabin.

Getting off the train, Allen and the others continued on their journey as they ventured off somewhere near the Himalayas. Being near the mountains, it began to snow unexpectedly and Kaiya felt as though she would get a frost bite if they didn't stop soon but she knew that the innocence had to come first. They walked a few more kilometres until they reached a small town with houses that resembled small cabin homes. They walked toward a building with a sign saying 'Inn' at the front and walked in.

Inside, the atmosphere of the room gave a warm, welcoming feeling. "Homey." Lavi brushed off some snow that had fallen on his shoulders while Allen and Kaiya walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, we were wondering if there were any rooms available." The woman smiled and gave them a small nod and a key. She instructed them to go up the stairs and to turn to their right. They did as she had told them and found that their room had a nice view of the town.

"This is beautiful." Kaiya gazed at the setting sun that slowly disappeared behind the mountains in the distance.

"Yah, too bad we won't be able to enjoy it for long, we have to get going soon." Lavi stood from the bed that he was sitting on and walked towards the door. The little girl nodded as Allen came beside her and promised that they'd go watch it some other time. She smiled up at him before taking one last look at the red sky.

"Oi, Moyashi, Chibi-chan! We have to go." Lavi poked his head from behind the door as the pair gave him a death glare. In unison, they both started to yell at Lavi about calling them by their nicknames, saying things like 'I'm not a moyashi!' or 'Seriously, where did Chibi come from all of a sudden?!'

"Just knock it off, Lavi!!!" They yelled a final sentence then brushed past their friend who just laughed before closing the door. It couldn't be helped, Lavi was just being himself, that was who Lavi was and there was no point in trying to change him. The two followed him out then set out for the outskirts of the small town.

On the way, they started to hear whispers between the townspeople as they talked about some young boy who had been shunned because of some slight difference. Allen didn't like the sound of that, him coming from that kind of background as well, he felt sorry for the boy. As they continued along, the rumors kept on being passed around from person to person, who made them seem as though they had happened recently. Finally, Kaiya went up to a woman walking down towards them and asked her about the gossip that's been spreading around the town.

"You mustn't be from here if you haven't heard just yet." Kaiya seemed to have caught her off guard. "Well, come along dears and I shall tell you everything over dinner." The woman dragged the group off towards her home.

"Allow me to fix dinner while you kids make yourselves at home and we'll take during dinner." Kaiya had then offered to help the woman, whom they found to be named Rose Fletcher, insisted that they just relax until dinner was prepared.

"The people in this town seem to be very open towards travellers." Lavi stated. Allen nodded then noticed a little girl who sat at the top of the stair case as she glanced down at them. Allen smiled at her but she hid behind the bars. The group then sat on the couches as the little girl inched her way down the flight of stairs and still stared at them still remaining slightly hidden.

"Hello there." Allen smiled at her as she let a small 'hello' escape her lips. "My name is Allen Walker, pleased to meet you."

"Melanie." She started to warm up to them and started to walk over to them more casually. She glanced at each of them as they introduced themselves to her as well.

"Well Melanie, I'm Kaiya and this is Lavi." She smiled as she then tried to get each of their names.

"Allen onii-san, Kaiya onee-chan and um... hi no toubu onii-san." (hee-no-too-boo means flame head... hehe, couldn't think of any other nickname for Lavi) Lavi froze as he took in the name that the little girl had given him, it was as if he had turned to stone. Kaiya couldn't help but laugh now that she finally has something to get Lavi back with. Allen smiled as well, then Mrs. Fletcher called them into the kitchen. They all came in while Lavi had to be pushed, still frozen in shock. Melanie huddled between Kaiya and Allen, making Rose smile.

"My, she must have taken a liking to you both."

"I guess." Allen blushed slightly.

"Well, dinner's on, have as much as you want." Lavi and Kaiya exchanged glances. They were certain that Rose had no idea how much Allen could really eat and Allen didn't want to present himself in an ill mannered way, so he ate one fourth of what he usually ate and decided that he was going to get something else later on.

As they ate, Lavi really wanted to bring up the question about the rumors but had no idea how to but it in words. "So I'm guessing that you kids are now wondering about those rumors, aren't you?" It was as though Rose had read their minds.

"How did you..." Lavi started but Rose cut him off.

"Let's just call it a mother's intuition." She smiled then decided on where to begin her story. "I'm sure that this all had started at least a week ago, when a strange occurrence happened in this little town of ours."

"What kind of occurrence?" Allen asked with his mouth full. Kaiya gave him a scolding look but understood since they haven't eaten since they left the train.

"I think it looked like a large whirling typhoon which was odd since we don't live very near an ocean or large open lake areas. So this giant hurricane like event ate away at our beloved town but what was weird about this weather was that it glowed a faint shade of green." When Rose mentioned a shade of green, it all clicked that this was caused by an innocence fragment.

"Do you know what happened afterwards?" Kaiya asked.

"Well, this young boy, about 16 or 17 years of age had stood infront of the storm in a bold attempt to try and save the us people. Of course people thought he was crazy thinking that he could stop the typhoon by himself, these people also held a certain amount of respect to this boy who had risked his life over and over for us but this time, he was just out of his mind. So he stood in front of the raging storm prepared for what was coming at him but when he made contact with the winds, he started to gain a fair amount of power that seemed almost superhuman. Suddenly, the storm had disappeared as if it wasn't even there at all."

There were many interesting facts that fascinated Lavi but one thought came to mind that he thought would be very important. "So what happened to this boy? Where is he now and what's his name?"

"His name is Minato onii-san, but I don't see him anymore." Melanie looked down at her food sadly.

"Right now, he usually just stays home which is the last house at the outskirts of this town. The very location that you seek right?" They nodded their heads. "As for what happened to him, the rumors that you've been hearing are only bits and pieces of the real information. He was such a sweet boy too but there were certain changes to his features and the other townspeople look down on him as the freak of the village. Poor child, so I've been visiting and bringing him food since then. That's all the information that I have to offer you."

"Thank you anyways, without you, we wouldn't have been able to obtain all the information that we have now. And for that, we are truly grateful." Kaiya and Allen bowed for respect to the woman.

"We'll leave to search him first thing in the morning. Rose, he doesn't go out very much now does he?"

"No of course not, he's to ashamed of his form to do so.

**Hey sorry this took so long to make**

**Write, whatever... **

**I've had a lot of homework lately, I'm in an immersion school so I get homework in another language.**

**Enough about me, please review**

**And sorry about being late once again. **


End file.
